I owe it all to the snow
by Lazy-Hazy-Crazy-Dayz
Summary: what happens when luke and lorelai get stuck in the diner together on acount of the snow? read and fine out.chapter 16 up, and it only took me a year!
1. cake fights and snow wars

what happens when luke and lorelai get stuck in the diner together on account of the snow? read and fine out.

Okay this is just the first short chapter of this story, I have written more just haven't had time to type it up, but as soon as I do I will update. Please read and review this story depends on it! Also I like it when people review it makes me feel happy inside. So if u want to make my day review, Please! D

Okay, I'm a 16-year-old girl, which means I have absolutely nothing. Gilmore Girls is not mine I am just borrowing the charters from ASP and the WB.

**I owe it all to the snow:**

**Chapter one: cake fights and snow wars**

IT was a cold night at the end of November. There was a light snow falling as Lorelai approached the diner.

The bells above the door jingled as Lorelai stepped in. "we're closed." Luke grumbled without even looking up to see who it was.

"But I want coffee." She whined.

Luke's mood automatically lightened when he heard her voice. He looked up and was caught in her vivid blue eyes. _Why does she have to be so damn beautiful?_ "Fine, but only one cup." Luke turned to get Lorelai her coffee. "So what brings you here this late at night?" He asked.

"The snow", she replied, "It looked so beautiful so I decided to take a walk and it lead me here." She said as she took a sip of her coffee. "You wouldn't happen to have any pie would you?" She asked hopefully as she looked over to where he usually kept the pie. Instead of pie she saw two beautiful cakes decorated with snowflakes. "Oh never mind I want a peace of that cake!" Lorelai jumped of hr stool and practically ran over to the caked. She lifted the cover off one of the cakes but Luke pulled it back down.

"You wouldn't mean a peace of one of these cakes which I slaved over all day and are for actual paying customers, would you?" he asked her.

"Umm . . .yeah" she said reaching for the cover again, once more Luke stopped her.

"Go sit down and I'll get you a peace." Luke told her, "but just this once." He added.

"You're the best Lukey!" She said with a smile on her face. He was pleased to know that he put it there.

"Don't call me that."

"Whatever Lucas" Lorelai said as she sat down. Luke just shook his head and went to get her a plate. He walked back out of the kitchen, cut a peace out off his perfect cake, and put the plate down in front of Lorelai.

"What no fork?" she questioned.

"Has that ever stopped you before?" he teased.

"Good point." She said trying a peace of Luke's cake "Oh my god this is the best cake ever!" she squealed "You've got to try this!"

"I don't think so"

"Come on."

"No."

"But you have to."

"I wont and that's ---" but he was cut off by Lorelai shoving a peace of cake in his mouth. It only half made it in his mouth the other half was smeared across his check. Lorelai couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Lorelai!" but saying her name only seamed to make her laugh more. She was so distracted that Luke decided to take advantage of the situation. He garbed a peace of cake off her plate and smashed it on her face. He wasn't aiming for her mouth at all and wiped it across the side of her face. Luke was now the one laughing and Lorelai had stopped.

"Luke!" she yelped "what did you do that for!"

"Payback." He answered calmly.

_That's it. _Lorelai grabbed a peace of cake through it and hit Luke square on the forehead. Once again Lorelai laughed. Luke quickly lunged for some cake but she moved the plate away from him. Luke quickly ran over to the cake he had already cut grabbed a peace and chucked it at Lorelai. She ducked just in time and the cake splattered on a near by table.

"Oh that's it buddy!" Lorelai took the last of the cake on her plate and through it at Luke, but this time he was too quick for her. He dodged the cake she through, which hit the counter instead, lunged foreword and shoved a hand full of cake in her face.

She stared at him as her mouth drooped. She glanced at Luke then at the cake sitting on the counter. He got what she was thinking, and they both raced to the counter. Within seconds cake was flying every which way.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Half an hour and two cakes later the dinner was a mess and so were they. Luke had the last peace of cake and was chasing Lorelai through the diner with it. _I cant let him get me. If he gets me this is over. I don't want this to be over. So where do I go so he doesn't get me? _

She did the only thing she could think to do. She ran outside into the steadily falling snow, and of course Luke followed. She bent down to make a snowball, and Luke took his shot.

The cake hit her in the middle of her back. She yelped turned around and through her snowball. There little cake fight turned into a full-fledged snowball war.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

45 minutes later both Luke and Lorelai were collapsed in the snow, breathing heavily. "We better get in before we frieze." Luke said getting up. Lorelai just reached both her hands up wanting him to help her.

"Lorelai."

"Come on Luke." She said with a pouting face. Luke knew there was no way he could refuse her so he reached out his hands and helped her up. He loved the feeling of her hands in his, but just as soon as they were there they were gone.

"Thanks" she said casually trying not to bring too much attention to herself. She had really liked the feeling of his hands holding hers.

"Don't mention it. Now let's get inside." They ran through the heavy falling snow towards the diner. Once inside they registered for the first time that night what a mess they had made earlier.

"Wow."

"Yeah"

"We should get cleaning."

"You don't have to stay" he told her. _God I wish she would stay._

"Oh no, I made half the mess so I get to clean up half the mess. So . . .lets get started." She said turning to Luke. It was then that she realized he had cake and snow all over him. "Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a camera?"

"Behind the counter. Why?"

Lorelai dashed over to the counter. "Oh, no reason." She said with a smile that Luke new all to well.

"Lorelai, what are you doing?"

She pulled out the camera and said "Smile!" then took a picture

"Lorelai!" she flashed two more pictures.

"Oh come on just pose for one good picture. Please?" She saw the look on his face._ Uh I no that look. Better pull out the pout. _"Please." She said with her oh so famous pout.

"Fine one picture, and only one." He told her. _God she knows I'd do anything for her._

"Yea!"

"Okay now smile for the camera." She told him as she fooled with the camera. She looked ridiculous, which caused a grin to creep across his face. Lorelai quickly snapped the picture quite pleased with herself for catching such a good moment.

"Okay, now give me the camera."

"Why?"

"Cause its your turn to be in a picture." She smiled and handed the camera to Luke. "Smile"

"Oh you don't even have to tell me. I'm a professional." Luke snapped a picture "Hey!"

"Sorry, finger slipped." he said with a smile.

"Sure it did. Just take my picture."

"If you insist." Then he took three more pictures of her. "Okay only one picture left."

"Oh, give it to me." He handed her the camera. "Now come over here." She ushered him over, then put an arm around him. _Wow this feels nice._ Luke thought as he slowly slid his arm around her.

_Wow this feels nice._ She thought. "Okay, one." She counted

"Two." He said looking at her

"Three." She took the picture. They both had huge grins on there faces, but neither one was looking at the camera. They were both looking at each other. _I never noticed how beautiful his eyes are._

_She looks so beautiful today. Hell she looks so beautiful every day._

The flash of the camera brought them both back to reality. Lorelai handed the camera back to Luke. "Now I'm going to want copies of those."

Luke took a deep breath, "Defiantly. Now we should probably start cleaning."

"That we should"

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >> > > > > > > > > > > > >

ther u go the end of chapter one. theres more to come so R&R!


	2. how much we move in our sleep

What happens when Luke and Lorelai get stuck in the diner together on account of the snow? Read and fine out.

Okay this is just the first short chapter of this story, I have written more just haven't had time to type it up, but as soon as I do I will update. Please read and review this story depends on it! Also I like it when people review it makes me feel happy inside. So if u want to make my day review, Please! D

Okay, I'm a 16-year-old girl, which means I have absolutely nothing. Gilmore Girls is not mine I am just borrowing the charters from ASP and the WB.

Okay so here is ch. 2 hope u like it just as much as the first one. dont forget R&R. the more u do the faster i update! **:D**

**Chapter two: how muchwe move in are sleep**

An hour later they were finally finished and were both leaning agents the counter sitting on the floor.

"Finally, that is the most cleaning I've ever done!"

Luke just laughed. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Hey!" She playfully hit his arm. "Well I better get going." Lorelai said standing up.

"Yeah." Luke said joining her. They walked over to the door, and for the first time they seemed to realize how hard it was snowing. "Oh Lorelai, you cant go out into that."

"No I cant . . . I guess I'm stuck here for the night." She glanced at the clock "or what's left of it anyway."

"Yeah, I guess so." _How am I going to handle a night with her alone?_

"Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Um . . . you wouldn't have any clothes I could barrow?" she said looking down at her wet cake stained clothes.

"Why don't you go up stairs, take a shower, and I'll see what I can find."

"A shower does sound nice." She smiled which caused Luke to smile too.

"Go."

"Okay" she said over her shoulder as she hurried up the stairs.

"What have you gotten yourself in to Danes?" he mumbled to himself as he trued off the lights and headed up the stairs.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

He walked into his apartment to the sound of running water. He walked over to his dresser and found the smallest pare of sweat pants he could find( they would still be too big for Lorelai.)

Then he went over to his closet to find a flannel shirt for her. After doing that he walked over to the bathroom door and knocked. "Lorelai?"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to leave the clothes on the bathroom sink, okay?"

That's fine, thank you." Luke slowly opened the door quickly put the clothes down on the sink then left shutting the door behind him.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

When Lorelai got out of the shower she found the clothes Luke had left for her. She quickly put them on. They were big, smelled like Luke, and soft. She loved them. When she walked out of the bathroom she found Luke sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hi."

"Oh, hey."

"Well, the bathrooms all yours." She said a little acridly.

"Okay. Um . . .thanks." he got up with his clothes and walked into the bathroom.

Lorelai exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding in, then sat down on the couch to watch TV wail she waited for Luke.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

15 minutes later Luke came out of the bathroom wearing a pare of flannel bottoms and a T-shirt. Lorelai could see all of his mussels through the thin material covering them. Lorelai was brought out of her thoughts about his mussels when Luke spoke.

"So we can do this a number of ways."

"Huh?" She asked confused.

"Sleeping arrangements."

"Oh, yeah."

"So um, you could take the bed and I could take the couch or I could take the bed a you could take the bed."

"Or . . ."

"Or?"

"Or we could both sleep in the bed. Luke, we're adults it's fine."

"Are you sure?" _This can not be a good idea. Ugh her and her crazy ideas._

"Yeah, now come on lets get some sleep it's almost three in the morning." _Why did I mention this? No good can come from this! Ugh me and my big mouth._

Lorelai climbed in on one side Luke on the other. They both lay with their backs to each other on their ends of the bed.

"Good night Luke."

"Good night Lorelai."

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Luke woke up some where around five in the morning to find that Lorelai and he had moved quite a lot over the last few hours. Luke had one arm around Lorelai, who was using him as her pillow and the other draped over her midsection. Their fingers and legs were entwined.

I should probably move, but she looks so peaceful, but I should move. Luke was just about to move when Lorelai snuggled closer to him. _That settles it I'm not moving._ That was his last thought as he drifted back off to sleep.

Luke was just about to move when Lorelai snuggled closer to him. That was his last thought as he drifted back off to sleep. 

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Lorelai woke up just after seven in the morning, and was shocked when she discovered the position she was in.

This is a hell of a lot different then where I was last night! I should move, but it feels so good to have his arms protectively rapped around me, wait what are you doing! NO! You have to move! Don't you? Just then Luke pulled her closer to him. _Definitely not moving._ She thought as she began to fall asleep with a smile on her face.

Just then Luke pulled her closer to him. She thought as she began to fall asleep with a smile on her face. 

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Lorelai and Luke were both jarred awake by the ringing of Lorelai's cell phone. Lorelai looked at the clock and wondered who would be calling at 7:30 in the morning, on a Saturday no less. Then her eyes widened. "Rory!" She gasped diving across the bed and running over to the kitchen table where her phone was.

"Hello! Rory!" she half yelled and half questioned only half awake.

"Lorelai." Came the stern reply.

She was fully awake now. "Mother."

"I've been trying to get a hold of you at home but no one answered. Where are you? Where's Rory? Is she okay? What happened?"

"Nothing happened mom, we're both fine." _I think. _She thought remembering what had happened between her and Luke.

"Then why would you answer the phone like that? You scared me half to death."

"Sorry mom, now why did you call?"

"I wanted to know how bad the storm was over there."

Lorelai had walked over to the window as Emily talked. Outside Stars Hallow was a winter wonderland. She mouthed the word wow to her self. A thick blanket of snow had covered the town blocking all paths and some doors, and there was still a light snow coming down. _That was some storm._

"Well?"

"oh, um everyone in town is pretty much snowed in where they were when the storm happened."

"Oh, so where were you and Rory when the storm happened?"

"Um . . . why do you ask?" she questioned prying she wouldn't have to tell the truth.

"Well I called your house five times and no one answered, but you picked up your cell phone the first time I called."

"Well I'm here at home I just didn't here the phone because I was in my room, and Rory is stuck at her friend Lane's house." _Oho now that was quick thinking. Nice job!_

"Funny that's not what Rory said when I talked to her two minutes ago." Emily said and Lorelai could just hear that smug grin creeping over her mothers face.

Damn, sure didn't see that coming! Crap! What do I do? What do I say?

"You lied to me." Was the only thing she could come up with. _So muck for the quick thinking._

"You did the same." Emily replied back. "Now I repeat. Where were you when the storm struck?" She said calmly still with that smug smile.

"You know what I've got to go. Bye mom." Lorelai said hanging up the phone.

"Lorelai wait!" But it was too late all she could hear was the dial tone. She quickly redialed Lorelai's number but only got the busy signal.

"Pick up. Pick up. Pick up!" Lorelai mumbled pacing back and forth in Luke's apartment.

"Hello?"

"Rory I'm -" But Rory cut her off.

"Mom! Where are you? What happened? Are you okay?"

"Calm down kid I'm fine. The storm just sorta trapped me. I'm sorry it was really late and I didn't want to wake you, and then with the storm and everything else," she said that part with a smile remembering what happened last night and this morning "I just completely forgot to call."

"So you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good, so were did you get stuck?" Lorelai could hear the curiosity in Rory's voice.

"Um . . . I got stuck at Luke's."

Please don't say anything. Please don't say anything. Please don't have the reaction Miss Patty would.

"Really? What were you doing there?"

What do I say? What do I say? Oh, I know go with the truth yeah, yeah the truth. "Coffee." Was all she could get out, but hey it was the truth.

"Oh, well when do you think you'll be back?"

"Um, depends when I can get out of here, but as soon as I do I'll come right home and visit you before I visit any of my other daughters."

"Because I'm the favorite."

Of cores, but I might be trapped here a little longer."

"Okay well see you later mom"

"Yeah bye sweets. Love ya."

"You to, bye"

"Bye" Lorelai hung up her phone and walked back to Luke's bed.

Luke had fallen back asleep while Lorelai was talking so she just climbed into bed and lay right next to him. Luke felt Lorelai come back to bed and once more rapped his arms around her. They were both so tiered from last night that they both immediately fell back to sleep.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

end of chapter two (i have writen ch. 3 just have to type it)

**oh and review! to review do the fallowing:**

please leave a creative, interesting, funny and/or different message that i will fine amusing. In doing so u will make my day. so u have 3 choices:

1 - leave a creative, interesting, funny and/or different message that I will fine amusing and love u for.

2 - leave a boring message that I will not find interesting and in doing so I will end up harboring a secret grudge against u for the rest of my life.

or 3 - don't leave a message at all and in doing so I will end up harboring a secret grudge against u for the rest of my life.

If I were u I would go for #1 that way we all win, but hey its ur call.


	3. customers aren’t, guests are

What happens when Luke and Lorelai get stuck in the diner together on account of the snow? Read and fine out.

Okay this is just the first short chapter of this story, I have written more just haven't had time to type it up, but as soon as I do I will update. Please read and review this story depends on it! Also I like it when people review it makes me feel happy inside. So if u want to make my day review, Please! D

Okay, I'm a 16-year-old girl, which means I have absolutely nothing. Gilmore Girls is not mine I am just borrowing the charters from ASP and the WB.

now the weekend is comming, and i have oct. 4th off of school so hopefully i'll be able to update soon. well Please keepreading and reviewing. Oh and, to everyone who has been reviewing thank you soooooo much it makes me feel very happy and makes me want to update faster. there for to get me to update faster you shoul and continue to review. thanks sooooo much. (oh and if u r wondering about my penname look at my profile.)

**Chapter three: customers aren't, guests are **

Somewhere around nine Lorelai began to stir. _Why is my pillow so hard? _She wondered. Then she opened her eyes and realized that she was practically on top of Luke. _Wow that is so not how I fell asleep. _She tried to move but Luke's grip only tightened and pulled her back down into him.

"Um Luke. Come on Luke wakeup its after nine." Luke began to sit up not aware that Lorelai was on him. This caused them to bump heads.

"Oh, ow . . . Lorelai I sorry."

She rubbed her head before talking. "Oh don't worry, it's not your fault. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. What about you?"

"I'm fine." _Why is she sitting on me? Oh who are you kidding you know you like her sitting on you._ Lorelai became aware that she was still sitting on Luke.

"I should probably get off you." She said as she stood up.

"Probably." He said a little disappointed as he too stood up. "So did you sleep good?"

_God yes! _"Yeah fin. You?"

_God yes! _"Oh yeah me too, fine" Luke said a little uneasy. " So, coffee?"

God yes." _Finally an honest answer._

"Well why don't you come down stairs and I'll get you some breakfast?"

"Okay, that sounds good." Luke smiled at her, when he did her stomach did a flip-flop, then they head down stairs in a comfortable silence.

The snow blocked part of the front door, and part of the windows. "Ooh look! Stars Hallow looks so pretty!"

"It does."

"We should go out there."

"Lorelai it's freezing out there and there's way too much snow."

"Oh come on I've got to go home anyway." _Not that I want to, I just have to._

"Okay fine I'll make you some coffee and chocolate chip pancakes?" she nodded comforting what he said. "And then I'll walk you home through the snow. Deal?"

"Deal." They smiled at each other for awhile until Luke turned to walk into the kitchen. "Uh, I um better get your uh pancakes, I'll be right back." Then he hurried off.

"Uhh!" she groaned as she put her head down on the counter.

"Did you say something?" Luke called from the kitchen.

"No." she said without even lifting her head. _Why am I feeling this way around Luke? I mean it's Luke, but then again its Luke- what no don't think that! Ugh! What do I do? I need Rory! _She then lifted her head. "Hey, he didn't give me my coffee!"

"Luke!" there was no answer.

"Oh well" she got up and walked around to the other side of the counter. She was looking for her favorite coffee cup when she felt a hand on her shoulder, which caused her to jump.

"God Luke don't do that!" she yelled.

"Do what?"

"Sneak up on me!"

"I didn't sneak up on you, and what are you doing back here?"

"Getting coffee."

"Customers aren't allowed behind the counter." Luke stated.

"The diner is closed, and I am not paying, therefore I am not a customer. I am a guest and guests are allowed behind the counter." She told him matter of faculty.

"Not in here they aren't." he told her dryly.

"Well its too late anyway, so why don't you let me get my coffee while you get breakfast."

_Why fight a loosing battle? _"Fine."

He turned to go back into the kitchen, as Lorelai smiled and continued her hunt for her cup.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Five minutes later Lorelai was sitting back down at the counter with her steaming cup of coffee.

Luke came back out of the kitchen with two plates. (One with four chocolate chip pancakes for Lorelai, and one with two regular pancakes and fruit for himself.)

"Okay breakfast is ready." He said putting down the two plates on the counter and joining Lorelai sitting down on the seat next to her.

"Oh a hot meal that I can eat in my pajamas!"

"Yeah there's a first time for every thing." He joked.

"Hey!" she said smacking his arm.

"What? You know I'm right." He told her.

Lorelai just glared at him.

"We better eat our food." She told him

Luke smiled. "See, I'm right."

This earned him another slap on the arm.

"What?"

"Come on let's eat."

"What ever you say." Luke told her with a smile.

They ate in silence. Every once in awhile one would take a quick glance at the other, then continue eating."

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

"Okay I'm done."

"Finally! I've been done for almost 15 minutes! You sue eat slow."

"No, I eat at a normal pace. You however, eat fast because you inhale your food."

"That is not at all true." She protested.

"Says the woman that finished off four pancakes and 2 cups of coffee in under 3 minutes."

"I was hungry!"

"What didn't get enough cake last night?" He started teasing her.

"It's not like any of it got into my mouth thanks to you." She continued the banter.

"Hey, you started it."

"But you didn't have to through cake back at me, and what I did was an accident."

"Well you didn't have to through cake at me after I threw it at you."

"Yes I did. It was only fair, you got to through cake at me so I got to do the same to you."

"Two wrongs don't make a right, Lorelai."

"But three lefts do." She said with a smile as she giggled a little.

"What?"

"See is you make one left, then another, and then one more left it's like making only one right in the first place." She tried to explain this using hand motions to demonstrate. She oveusly failed by the look on Luke's face. "Oh forget it. I'm going to go get changed."

"Okay, your clothes are in the dryer."

"Thanks."

"Yeah no problem. I'll be right up."

"Okay."

Luke gathered up the dishes, then put them in the kitchen sink, and hurried up the stairs to get changed. As much as he didn't like the snow, he couldn't say no to an afternoon with Lorelai.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

okay so thats chapter 3.(now i dont have any more writen so that means i should get writing this weekend.)

Please keepreviewing!Please!

thank you **:D**


	4. walking in a winter wonderland

What happens when Luke and Lorelai get stuck in the diner together on account of the snow? Read and fine out.

Please read and review this story depends on it! Also I like it when people review it makes me feel happy inside. So if u want to make my day review, Please! **:D**

Okay, I'm a 16-year-old girl, which means I have absolutely nothing. Gilmore Girls is not mine I am just borrowing the charters from ASP and the WB.

Okay so because i have oct. 4th off i should be able to update another chapter by then. but i still have to wright all of it so it might take a little longer than the 4th.

**Chapter four: walking in a winter wonderland**

Half an hour later Luke and Lorelai were down stairs in the diner putting on there coats.

"Hey Luke, are you ready?"

"Almost " he answered as he zipped up his jacket.

"Okay lets go!" she said when he had finished, as she pointer towards the door overly excited about going outside into the snow.

"Let me just grab my key." He said walking away from the door.

"Ugh! At this rate we'll never get out of here!"

"Hold on, the snows not going anywhere." Luke grabbed his key and walked back over to Lorelai, "Now we can go."

"Yeah!" she squealed as she bolted out the door, and Luke followed after.

When Luke went outside he was greeted with Lorelai's attempt to hit him with a snowball. She failed miserably. The snowball missed Luke altogether and crashed agents the diner a few feet away.

She then attempted snowballs two and three, which were no better then the first. At this Luke started to laugh.

"Uhhhh! I give up. Come on lets start walking." She said turning in the direction of her house.

"Right behind you." Luke called as he caught up to her.

"Wow, Stars Hallow looks so deserted."

"That's because all the sane people are staying inside away from the 4 ft. snow piles."

"Are you calling me insane?"

"Hey you said it not me"

"You do know you are also calling yourself insane?"

"Oh no, no, no see I was dragged out here agents my own will be an insane person, there for I still have my sanity,"

"Luke, Luke, Luke when are you ever going to realize you lost your sanity the day you met me?" _why did you just say that? Oh well._

"Never"

"Not if I can help it."

"Really? What are you going to do."

"Um . . . not sure. I'll have to get back to you on that one later, but don't worry I'll think of something."

"I'm sure you will."

They both turned forward and continued walking down the deserted streets of Stars Hallow.

Soon after snow began to fall once more.

Lorelai stopped walking and started to turn around and around in circles atemptting to catch snow flacks on her tong.

"Lorelai what are you doing?" Luke asked clearly confused.

"I'm catching snow flacks." She stated.

" Oh of course. Why?"

"Because I want to."

"Well that explains it."

"Hey," she said slowing to a stop, " you know what I just realized?"

"What?"

"Today is the first day of December."

"Yeah, so?"

"So . . . that means only 25 more days till Christmas, the most wonderful time of the year, and it will be snowing a lot more too."

"More than this?" he gestured to the mounds of snow all around them.

She smiled then thought for a second, "Maybe. I'll let you know before it comes. I can feel it you know?"

"You've told me."

"Every thing changes when it snows. The world falls quiet, everything is peaceful, every thing is magical." She took a deep breath taking in all the wonderful the snow around her. "The best things in my life have happened when it snowed."

"Like what?"

"My best birthday. Rory being born. Rory's first steps. They all happened when it snowed."

"So I take it you and snow are pretty close?"

"The closest." She told him with a smile on her face, which was mired back to her in Luke's face.

They looked away from each other and began to walk. They weren't far from Lorelai's house now. _I don't want to have to leave her._

_I don't want to have to leave him, but what do I do? Ugh what do- _

She was cut off by a snowball hitting her side.

"What the." She weald around to find Luke smiling at her.

Then he bent down and started to make another snowball, Lorelai did the same.

Luke threw his and it hit her on the knee.

Lorelai threw hers. Luke tried to run away, but in doing so ran right into the snowball Lorelai had thrown.

"Yes!" she cheered, "Wawho, wawho, wawho!" Lorelai was jumping around and was completely unaware to what Luke was doing. "Wawho, wawho, wa- ah!" she yelped. Three snowballs had just flew out of nowhere, two of them hitting her and one just narrowly missing her.

Lorelai flew around and saw Luke quickly make another snowball and run off a little for safer ground.

"Hey! Not far!" she yelled as she bent down to make a snowball

"Every thing is far in a snowball fight."

Lorelai threw her snowball Luke ran away from it. Lorelai followed him. As she was running she could feel her foot sink into the ground a little with every step she took.

Luke started to run faster so Lorelai did the same. But on one step she put her foot down too hard, and her whole leg disappeared below the surface of the snow. _Well that cant be good._

"Luke! Help!" she screamed in his direction.

Luke weald around and saw Lorelai's foot stuck in the snow. He ran back over to her. "What happened?"

"Well I was running after you and everything was fine, then bam just like that my leg falls though the snow. High-heeled boots probably aren't the best foot ware for snow."

"Probably not. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, my legs a little cold but I'll be fine."

"Good."

"Do you think you can help me out of here?"

"Yeah sure." _Now how am I going to get her out of there? Oh I know try pulling her out. _"Okay give me your hands." She did as she was told.

_I love how strong his hands feel._

_I love how soft her hands are._ "Now on the count of three you push with your free leg, and I'll pull, okay?"

"Yeah."

"One." he said.

"Two." she said.

"Three." they called at the same moment.

Lorelai's leg came flying out from under the snow. She toppled over and fell to the ground bringing Luke with her.

Luke fell hard on his back with nothing to brake his fall. However, Luke was the one to brake Lorelai's fall. She landed right on top of him, their faces only inches apart.

"Thanks." Lorelai managed to get out, her voice shaky.

"No problem." Luke said back, his voice just as shaky as Lorelai's.

_I wonder what it would be like to kiss Luke? What! Did you just think that? No! No! No! Bad thought! You can't kiss Luke! Can you?_ Then she looked into Luke's deep blue eyes. And before she knew it she had brushed her lips agents his.

_What is she doing? _Then Lorelai pulled away just a littleso she could see his face. _No don't stop. _She wasn't sure what he was thinking then Luke reached up and kissed her hard on the mouth.

The kiss deepened as Luke rolled Lorelai over on her back. She slipped her tong into his mouth.

They broke apart only for the need of air.

Luke rolled of Lorelai and onto the snow beside her. They were both breathing heavily.

_Wow! That felt nice. That felt better then nice that felt great. Who knew Luke was such a good kisser? _

_Did I really just do that? I can't believe I did that! _

"Lorelai I'm sorry I'll just go." Luke got up and walked quickly away into the falling snow before Lorelai could say anything.

_No, Luke wait! _She exhaled loudly. _What just happened? I've got to go after him and figure out what all this means. _And with that Lorelai hurried of into the snow in the direction of the diner.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

okay so thats chapter four hope you liked it. now dont forget to review! **:D **

so now that i'm done with chapter four i'm not really surewhere to go from here. i do know that Luke and Lorelai will get together, and that the town wont find out about them right away. cause lets just face it that ruins the fun, and i already know what i'm going to dofor christmas and the town doesn't know about them yet. so if any one has any ideas for what should happen from now untill christmas let me know in your review or e-mail me at now i wont use all of your ideas sorry i just cant but i might be able to use some of them. so reviews and ideas are always welcome. thanks **:D** and keep the reviews comeing!


	5. days with snow and nights without power

What happens when Luke and Lorelai get stuck in the diner together on account of the snow? Read and fine out.

Okay this is just the first short chapter of this story, I have written more just haven't had time to type it up, but as soon as I do I will update. Please read and review this story depends on it! Also I like it when people review it makes me feel happy inside. So if u want to make my day review, Please! **:D**

Okay, I'm a 16-year-old girl, which means I have absolutely nothing. Gilmore Girls is not mine I am just borrowing the charters from ASP and the WB.

I know a few of you have said I should get a betta, but I can't sorry about that. Also one: we all know I'm not the best speller, and honestly I couldn't spell to save my life. Two: I am a high school student with all honors classes which means I don't get to much free time so I'm usually typing this it a rush, and don't have as much time to reread my story as I would like. So I'm going to try as hard as I can to improve and I hope you all will continue to R&R!

-Thanks sooooo much,

Sammy **:D**

Oh yeah and the thing that happened to Lorelai last chapter (the getting her leg stuck in the snow thing, not the falling on and kissing Luke thing. Too bad. L ) really did happen to me and let me tell you your leg gets really cold.

Oh and thaks again, for everything. Keep thoughs reviews coming, and now without ferther delay, for your vewing plesher, chapter five.

**Chapter five: Days with snow nights without power**

Lorelai finally had reached the diner. Which had taken her awhile on a count of the falling snow, and the fact that every few steps she took her shoes would sink into the snow that thickly blanketed the ground.

When the diner came into view she ran the rest of the way there. Lorelai reached the door, out of breath, to fine it locked.

She began banging on the door.

"Luke!" there was no answer, "Luke! Open up!" she continued banging.

Luke came running down the stairs to the sound of pounding on the diner door. When he saw who it was he hurried over and let Lorelai in. "Lorelai what are you doing out there? It's freezing."

Lorelai completely ignored what Luke was saying. She only had one think on her mind. "What just happened?"

"What?"

"Back there in the snow! What happened?"

"Look Lorelai, I'm sorry. Just forget it ever happened, okay?"

Lorelai paused for a minuet thinking about the days events, took a deep breath to calm herself, then slightly shook her head, and whispered "No."

"What?"

"No." this time she said it with more confidence in her voice. "No, I don't what to for get it ever happened."

"Well then what do you want to do?" Luke asked her

Lorelai quickly closed the gap between them, through her arms around his neck, and kissed him. The moment their lips met a wave of electricity surged through their bodies.

Luke was the first to break the kiss. "Lorelai."

"No Luke, I want this, I want you, I want us."

Luke seemed kind of surprised by what she had said. "Really? You want us."

"Yeah." She blushed and looked down at the flour. They she realized that Luke might not want this, he might not want her. " But only if you want there to be an us." She said quietly half not wanting to here his answer.

Luke just smiled and borough her lips to his.

Lorelai pulled away a little. "Now is that a yes or a no."

Luke smiled and kissed her again. _I love being able to do that._

"No really I'm going to need an answer."

"Lorelai." He growled.

"Because if you say no there are plenty of bachelors who would jump at the chance to be with - "

Lorelai was cut off once more by Luke's lips on hers.

_I could get used to this. _She thought

Then Luke pulled away "it's a yes."

Lorelai smiled, "Good." Then she hugged him. "I'm not going to change my mine you know, not this time." She looked up at Luke. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Nether am I."

Lorelai rested her head on his chest. "This feels nice."

"Yes it does." Luke looked out side too see the snow falling again. " Looks like your still going to be trapped here for awhile."

"What?"

"Look outside."

Lorelai turned around and saw the falling snow. "Oh" she smiled "I guess I am, now would it be so bad if I had to stay another night." She asked playfully.

"Far from it." He joked

"Why Mr. Luke Danes now what would you mean by that?"

"Use your imagination." he told her.

She began to giggle then suddenly stopped. "Oh my god."

"What?" he asked concerned

"Rory, oh my god she's still trapped at home."

"Okay calm down. Why don't you go call her, and I'll make some coffee to warm you up."

"I know something else that can warm me up." She said walking over to the phone.

"Did Lorelai Gilmore just reject coffee?" he tried to act surprised.

"On second thought you better make the coffee."

"That's better now you go call Rory and I'll make your liquid death."

"Thank you." She called after him as he walked into the storage room.

"No problem." Came his response.

Lorelai shied and dialed her home number. No one picked up. She dialed her number again this time after a few rings Rory answered.

"Hello?"

"Rory I'm so sorry."

"Mom? You were supposed to come home."

"I know, I tried to but then the snow started again, and now,"

Rory finished Lorelai's sentence for her "your still stuck at Luke's." she said with disappointment in her voice.

"Yeah. Are you doing okay? You have coffee and food right?"

Rory smiled at how important coffee was to her mother. "Yeah I have plenty of coffee,"

"Well that's what counts."

"And plenty of food."

"I guess that's good to.'

"Probably. So are you - " just then the lights flickered, went out, and the phone went dead.

"Rory, Rory are you there?" Lorelai got no response. Angry at the phone she hung it up rather hardly. Luke came walking out of the storage room.

"Well it looks like the power went out."

"Yeah the phones are dead too."

"Did you get a hold of Rory?"

"Half way."

"How do you get a hold of someone half way?"

"I was talking to her when the phone went dead."

"Oh, is she okay?"

"Yeah just a little disappointed that I didn't come home. I mean she didn't say anything, but I could tell. But she'll be fine."

"Well you know what no power means?"

"No communication with other people?"

"Well that and no coffee."

"No!"

"And no warm food."

"No!"

"Yes."

"Well what are we going to do?"

"Believe it or not I do have food that does not have to be cooked."

"I know that. I meant about the coffee."

"There might be some left in the pot from breakfast," before he even finish what he way saying Lorelai raced over to the coffee pot.

"Yes! Oh bless you." She kissed the pot.

"But it's probably cold by now."

"That is not a problem." She put some of the coffee into a cup. "so what do we do now?"

Luke shrugged, "Wait for the snow to stop and for the power to come back on."

"Do you want to go up stairs and rest I'm really tiered plus I didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"Yeah you go on up and I'll see if I can find something for us to eat."

"Okay." She walks towards the stairs passing Luke on her way, she stops and kisses him "I could get used to this."

"Me two." He smiles then heads into the storage room as Lorelai walks upstairs.

Later that night around 8:00 after Lorelai had finished her coffee and muffins and Luke had finished his fruit, they were both lying on the couch.

Luke was lying with his back to the couch and Lorelai, who had just drifted off to sleep was lying agents Luke's chest.

Luke was absently stroking Lorelai's hair when the lights flickered back on. he slowly reached up and turned out the light.

He whispered to Lorelai, "That's one down. Now all you need is for the snow to stop then you can go home." _I hope the snow never stops._

Luke was unaware that Lorelai had heard him but she was wishing the same thing he was.

But unfortunately for them as both Luke and Lorelai drifted off to sleep the snow started to lighten. Little did they know come morning it would have come to a complete stop, and the sun would be shinning working on melting the rest of the snow.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

So there's chapter five. I hope you liked it and don't forget to review.

Now I'm still not sure what to write from here. I wish I could go strait to Christmas and new yeas, but I cant so I wont. Well I better keep writing so I can finally post what I already have written (the stuff for Christmas and some stuff for new years)

Once again thanks sooooo much for your reviews, and keep them coming! **:D**


	6. who says you can’t keep a secret

What happens when Luke and Lorelai get stuck in the diner together on account of the snow? Read and fine out.

Okay this is just the first short chapter of this story, I have written more just haven't had time to type it up, but as soon as I do I will update. Please read and review this story depends on it! Also I like it when people review it makes me feel happy inside. So if u want to make my day review, Please! D

Okay, I'm a 16-year-old girl, which means I have absolutely nothing. Gilmore Girls is not mine I am just borrowing the charters from ASP and the WB.

So here's chapter six for you. Now I wont have much time to write tomorrow because I'm going to the relay for life, but hopefully I can write Sunday. Oh and I get the 14th off of school so I should have time to write then. I'm probably going to skip about a week or so now with my story, that way I get to write the holidays faster and its way too much work to write day by day. I mean I already have six chapters and it's only been three days, well just thought you should know. I hope you enjoy this chapter and places review! **:D**

Oh and thanks soooo much for all your reviews. I loved them. Please keep them coming! Once again thanks soooooooooo much for your reviews! **:D **

**Chapter six: who says you can't keep a secret in Stars Hallow?**

Luke woke to the sun shining through the window. He glanced at the clock it was almost 7:30.

"Hey, Lorelai come on time to get up."

"No don't want to." She mumbled.

"You have to go home, to see Rory." _That should get her up._

"Later."

_Huh, well that didn't work. Oh I know. _"I've got coffee." _If that doesn't get her up nothing will._

Lorelai shoot up. "Give me."

Luke chuckled. _I knew it._

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Nothing, now if you want your coffee you're going to have to get up."

"Never, just bring it to me here." She said laying back down.

Luke thought for a second. "If you get up to have your coffee you can go out into the snow."

_Hum, nice offer but I have a better one. _" If I get up to have my coffee will you give me a kiss?"

Luke smiled. "Sure."

"Good answer. Now come over here."

"Oh no, you have to get up in order to get your kiss." He told her.

"But Luke you're all the way over there, and I would have to get off the couch to get to you." She whined.

"Exactly."

"Ugh, your mean." Lorelai said as she got up, and made her way over to Luke. When she reached him she swung her arms around his neck, and he rapped his arms around her waste. They both leaned in for the kiss. It was just starting to get heated when they were interrupted by a muffled pounding noise.

"What's that?" Lorelai asked Luke.

"I don't know. It sounds like someone's banging on the diner door." Luke glanced over to the door of his apartment. "I'll be right back."

"Okay, I'll just get myself some coffee." She said as Luke walked out the door.

Luke poked his head back in the door. "You know that stuff will kill you?"

Lorelai smiled. "I think you've told me once or twice before." Luke smiled back at her then walked back out of the room.

Luke walked down the stairs, and pushed aside the curtain to fine Kirk banging on the diner door.

Luke walked over and opened the door. "Kirk what are you doing?"

"The diner was suppose to be opened a hour ago, and I'm hungry." Kirk said as he took a seat by the window. "Lovely day today isn't it? I think I'm going to go for pancakes and eggs. Oh, and a nice hot chocolate, but not too hot. If it gets to hot it tends to burn my tong, and my hands. Then I can't taste anything the rest of the day or hold anything for that matter." Luke had been standing there with a confused look on his face, and finally interrupted Kirk.

"Kirk I never said you could come in."

"Well the diner should have opened a hour ago, I kind of thought that was an open invitation."

"Uh. You know what," Luke shook his head. "Fine stay I'll be right with you." Like said aggravated as he walked back up the stares.

"Thanks Luke." Kirk called after him.

Luke walked back into his apartment and found Lorelai standing at the kitchen sink making her coffee.

"Hey, what was the noise?"

"It was Kirk banging on door to get in. and now the diner is apparently opened, so I have to go down there and cater to Kirk and anyone else who's wondered in."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Kirk has no life. Anyway when you leave you should probably use the back door."

"Why?"

" Because if you go down stairs and out the front door people will know that you spent the night, which will lead to the conclusion that there is some thing going on between us."

"But there is some thing going on between us." Lorelai pointed out.

"Exactly! And we don't want anyone to stumble on to that right now. Least of all Kirk who is sitting down stairs at this very moment and god know if he hears any thing he'll go run and tell patty. Then the whole damn town will know and they'll be listening to our conversations and watching our every move and gossiping about us none stop." Luke Finnish his rant.

"You make a very good point." Lorelai answered back.

"See! Now I'm going to back down there and open up the diner. I'll leave some chocolate chip pancakes and some coffee by the back door for you and Rory."

"Okay, thanks." _I wish I didn't have to go._

Luke was just about to turn and leave when he stopped. "Will I see you later."

Lorelai smiled. "Yeah Rory and I will stop by for lunch."

"Good."

"So this will be our little secret?"

"What?"

"Us." Lorelai gestured between them with her hands.

"If that's okay with you?"

"I think it is. It might be fun to have a secret that no one else knows."

"So you're okay with it? You know not acting like any thing happened when we're around other people?"

"Definitely, but it might be kind of hard to keep the secret. I mean this is Stars Hallow, where it's everyone's job to know everyone's business."

Luke smiled, walked over and gave Lorelai a quick kiss. "I think we'll manage." He told her then turned to leave. "Oh, Lorelai you know you can tell Rory about us if you want."

Lorelai smiled._ He's so good to think about telling Rory, he knows I want to. _"Thanks Luke."

"No problem, so I'll see you later."

"Yeah bye."

"Bye." Luke said and walked out the door.

Luke walked down the stairs to fine five more people in the diner. Luke quickly walked over to the counter garbed an ordering pad and got to work. The whole time he was thinking, _I can't wait till lunch._

Half an hour later Lorelai came down the stairs. She found a bag of pancakes and some coffee waiting for her. She picked them up and slipped out the backdoor. On her walk home she couldn't help but think, _I can't wait till lunch._

Lorelai walked through the front door carrying the food from Luke's. "Lucy I'm home!" she called.

Rory came running out of her room. "Mom!" she gave Lorelai a big hug. "You're home."

"Yeah, you miss me?"

"Yes."

"Good. Hey I brought food."

"Thanks."

"And coffee."

"Bless you." Rory said as she grabbed the coffees and brought them into the kitchen, Lorelai followed with the food.

In the kitchen Lorelai was taking the food out of the bag when she saw that one of the containers was marked Lorelai and the other was marked Rory. _That's weird._ She sat down and opened the container with her name on it. Inside she found a note from Luke, _so that's why they were marked._

She read the note to herself

_I hope you like the breakfast. I'll see you at the diner for lunch. Remember act like nothing has changed. Oh, and I was wondering if you were doing anything Tuesday night._

Rory spoke and brought Lorelai out of her thoughts. "So what did Luke make us?"

"Oh chocolate chip pancakes."

"That sounds good."

"Yeah, so how was your weekend home alone?"

"Is was okay, but not as good as Kevin's."

"To bad, well maybe next time."

"Yeah, so how was your weekend?"

" Actually I need to talk to you about that." Lorelai said with a huge grin.


	7. someone who knows you

What happens when Luke and Lorelai get stuck in the diner together on account of the snow? Read and fine out.

Please read and review this story depends on it! Also I like it when people review it makes me feel happy inside. So if u want to make my day review, Please!** :D**

Okay, I'm a 16-year-old girl, which means I have absolutely nothing. Gilmore Girls is not mine I am just borrowing the charters from ASP and the WB.

**Chapter seven: someone who knows you.**

It was the next morning and Lorelai and Rory were standing just outside Luke's.

"I changed my mine. I'm going home." Lorelai turned to leave but Rory grabbed her arm and pulled her back

"Oh no you don't, we're going in."

"No I don't want to." She said like a three-year-old.

"Well to bad. I'm hungry and I want breakfast, so I'm going in and you're coming with me."

"But I don't know how to act around him." Lorelai said, looking for a way out of going in.

"You'll act like nothing happened."

"But how do I do that?"

"We'll go in take a seat, he'll come over ask us what we want to eat, and you'll harass him for coffee."

Lorelai took a deep breath then shook her head. "I can't do this."

"Yes you can. Now come on!" Rory said as she dragged her mother towards the door.

Inside Lorelai quickly took a seat by a window, and Rory followed.

"Where is he?" Lorelai asked looking all around the diner. "I don't see him anywhere."

"Relax mom." _How cut. I can't believe those two didn't get together sooner._

A minute later Luke came out from the kitchen and walked over to their table.

"Hey." Luke said awkwardly not making eye contact with Lorelai.

"Hi." She replied just as awkwardly and also making no eye contact.

"So um what can I get you?"

Rory decided to give her mom a break and spoke first. "I'll have sausage and eggs, oh and of course coffee."

"Okay." Luke wrote down what Rory had said then turned to Lorelai. "Lorelai?"

"Oh um, I'll have French toast, bacon, and coffee."

"All this stuff is going to catch up to you one day."

"But that day is not today. So chop chop!"

Luke just smiled as he turned to leave relieved that they could fall back into their regular routine. As he walked away Lorelai couldn't help but smile either.

"See that wasn't that bad."

"No, no it wasn't." Lorelai smiled at her daughter, but then her smile faded.

"What?"

"I don't believe this."

"What?" Rory said looking around for something out of place.

"Luke didn't give us our coffee!"

"Your right!"

"I'll be right back." She said with a mischievous grin.

_I know that look all to well. _"Mom." Lorelai didn't answer as she headed behind the counter. Rory called to her. "Luke is going to kill you!"

"He wouldn't dare."

Lorelai was filling two cups of coffee (one for Rory and one for herself) when Luke came up behind her.

"I thought I told you, you weren't allowed behind the counter."

"Luke we already went over this, customers aren't allowed behind the counter, but I'm not a customer." She said flashing him a smile as she walked, in what she hoped was a sexy walk, back over to her table. Lorelai glanced over at him when she sat down. Luke just shook his head and headed back into the kitchen.

Five minutes later Luke came back out with Lorelai and Rory's food. "Here you go." He said placing down their plates.

"Thanks Luke." Both girls said.

"No problem." With that he walked away.

Lorelai was just about ready to dig into her breakfast when she noticed something white sticking out from under her French toast. _That's weird. _She pulled out the white thing. It turned out to be a peace of paper. Lorelai opened it and found a note from Luke.

_Hey, how does dinner on Tuesday sound? I'll pick you up at eight?_

_-Luke_

She smiled and continued eating her food.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

After Lorelai and Rory had left Luke went over and started to clear their table. He picked up Lorelai's plate then stopped. Underneath her plate was the peace of paper. Luke picked it up and read what Lorelai had written below his writing.

_Dinner on Tuesday sounds great! See you at eight!_

_-Lorelai_

Luke slipped the paper in his pocket and finished clearing the table, all the while thinking about Tuesday and of course Lorelai.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Tuesday night had finally came, and Lorelai's room looked like a tornado had ripped through it. There were clothes scattered in every direction. Rory was sitting on her mother's bed, and Lorelai was standing in front of the mirror looking at herself for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"So you think I look okay?" Lorelai had finally settled on a simple blue dress that flowed down to her knees. The straps went a little off her shoulder, which probably wasn't the best thing to wear in December but she had her nice black coat to keep her warm. Her dress was the most perfect shade of blue that really made her stunning eyes sparkle even more.

"You look great mom."

Lorelai smiled then turned back to her reflection. "Wait what shoes am I going to wear? I don't have any thing that goes with this!"

"Oh I know, what about those silver ones with that really pretty strap that goes across the ankles?"

"I like them, but if I wore them I would freeze."

"Not those the ones that cover your toes."

"Oh! Good thinking! Now all I have to do is find them." She faced her mess of a room. "Ugh! It will take me a week to sort through this mess!"

"What about the oven?"

"You're a genus. I always knew you took after me. Now go look for mommy!" she said showing Rory out the door.

"Going!"

Rory rushed down the stairs and over to the oven. She quickly dug through it until she found what she was looking for.

"Found them!" she called up to Lorelai.

"Yes! Bring them up!" Rory grabbed the shoes and hurried back up the stairs back to her mother.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

At 8:10 Luke rang the Gilmore Girls doorbell. Lorelai came rushing down the stairs and quickly opened the door.

"You have perfect timing." Lorelai exclaimed.

"I figured I would give you a few extra minutes to get yourself ready."

"Smart man. So where are we going?"

"You'll see." Luke said as they walked out to the car. Luke opened the door for Lorelai, "Such a gentleman." She told him.

"Well I try." He answered back as he closed the door behind her, then walked back over to the driver's side and got in.

Once they had started driving Lorelai asked, "So your really not going to tell me anything about where we're going?"

"Nope."

"But Luke!" she whined.

"That will just rune the surprise, besides we'll be there soon."

"I hate surprises. Not knowing is going to kill me!"

"Some how I think you'll survive."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

The rest of the trip was made in silence. The silence wasn't too awkward, but the tension of the first date still hung in the air.

"Okay we're here." Luke said breaking the silence as they pulled into a parking lot.

Once the car was parked Lorelai decided to have some fun. "Hey lets race!"

"What?"

"Let's race to the door."

"No."

"Oh come on."

"No."

"Ready set go!" she yelled.

"Lorelai!" but it was too late she was already out the door and running through the parking lot towards the restaurant. Luke had no choice but to follow, so he did.

When he caught up to Lorelai he rapped his arms around her and pulled her up onto the sidewalk. Their lips met in a heated long a waited kiss. When they broke apart they smiled at each other.

"You look beautiful tonight." Luke whispered.

Lorelai blushed "You don't cleanup to bad your self."

"Come on lets head inside." They turned around and started walking in the direction of the door.

"So what kind of a place is Sniffy's Tavern?"

"A place you'll like."

"Oh so you think you know me so well?"

"Yes."

"Good." And with that they enter Sniffy's Tavern.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Luke and Lorelai are standing on Lorelai's front porch.

"I had a really good time."

"Yeah me too. So um do you want to um do thin again sometime?"

"That would be great." Lorelai said. "When did you have in mind?"

"How about Saturday?"

"I can't do Saturday, it's my parents Christmas party."

"But that's like two weeks before from Christmas."

"Yeah, I know."

"Who has a Christmas party two weeks before Christmas?"

Lorelai shrugged, "My parents."

"How about Monday?"

She smiles. "Monday sounds good."

"Okay so Monday?"

"Yeah." Lorelai leans forward and kiss is Luke one last time.

After awhile Luke pulls away. "Well I better go."

"Okay."

Luke starts to walk away then turns back around. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely."

"Good. Goodnight Lorelai."

She smiles. "Goodnight Luke."

Lorelai stood on her porch and watched him drive away before turning around and going inside.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

so there is chapter seven, like i said i only changed the end part but this will give my more to write about and make my own it the next two chapters. i'm rewriteing them right now.

oh and dont forget to review! thanks. **:D**


	8. a night to remember

What happens when Luke and Lorelai get stuck in the diner together on account of the snow? Read and fine out.

Please read and review this story depends on it! Also I like it when people review it makes me feel happy inside. So if u want to make my day review, Please! **:D**

Okay, I'm a 16-year-old girl, which means I have absolutely nothing. Gilmore Girls is not mine I am just borrowing the charters from ASP and the WB.

A/N: sorry it took so long to update i had way to much school work.

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >>

Okay just to catch you up. It is now Saturday December 9, 2000. So anyway now this is the story line from **1.10 - Forgiveness and Stuff**. I did change some stuff, you know make it more my own, because I just got an idea for a story. So pretend I had never posted that last chapter. Never happened.

Okay so now it's not exactly like the episode. I've added more of my own stuff to it, and in the next chapter there will be even more changes. So after next chapter I'm going back to writing my own chapters. Although every once in a while if there is an episode I really like with good Luke & Lorelai moments, like this one, I'll might put it into my story. But that's only if it fits the story line I have going. And I will mostly write my own stuff. Well here's chapter eight. Oh and please R&R!

**Chapter eight: a night to remember **

Lorelai is standing at the front desk of the Independence Inn when the phone rings. "Independence Inn, Lorelai speaking."

"Lorelai." Emily's voice comes over the phone.

"Mom, hello." _Ugh! What does she want?_

"I wanted to talk to you about the Christmas dinner this Saturday."

"Ah, Christmas dinner." _Crap is it Saturday already?_

"You forgot?" _how could she forget?_

"Well mom, there's been a lot going on around here lately, your Christmas shindig's not exactly high on my list of things to obsess about." _But Luke is. No don't think that remember whom you're talking to. Emily's got like some sort of mind reading power. No Luke thoughts!. . . at least not until you're off the phone. _

"Well I'm sorry if the timing is bad Lorelai, but the world doesn't always revolve around you."

"Really, good to know."

"Cocktails are at 6, dinner's at 8."

"I probably won't be there for cocktails." _Here comes the yelling._

"Why not?" _What does she mean she won't be there for cocktails?_

"Because I have to work."

"You can't leave work early?"

"No I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not in my job description."

"Well then don't come."

"What?" _What does she mean don't come? _

"Don't come. It's obviously an enormous burden for you."

"Yeah but -"

"Just send Rory."

"You're telling me not to come to the Christmas party?" _what I always go. It's the one holiday I actually enjoy going to._

"Well you're obviously too busy."

"I had the German measles in the 5th grade, I still had to show up to the Christmas party." _I can't believe this!_

"Lorelai let's be honest here, I'm not too happy with you right now and I assume you're not too happy with me. "

"My polka dot dress matched my face and still I had to sit through 12 courses." _Come on she has to remember that!_

"I am tired of forcing you to do all those terrible things that infringe upon your life and I do not have the energy to pretend that the way you treated my the other day was in any way acceptable."

"So you're uninviting me to Christmas dinner?" _How can she do that?_

"Yes I am." _Well she deserves it. Doesn't she?_

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Ok, anything else?" _Like banishing me from the family?_

"I believe that's all."

"Ok well, great mom, it's been swell talking to you."

"Bye Lorelai."

"Bye." Lorelai said hanging up the phone rather hardly. Then she picked up the phone a dilled another number, one she had known for years.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

The phone in the diner rings, and Luke walks over to answer it. "Luke's."

"Hey." She said smiling at the sound of his voice.

"Oh, hey." Luke said also with a smile.

"So um you still up for that date tonight?"

"I thought you had to go to your parents Christmas party." _Today is Saturday isn't it?_

"Yeah well now I'm uninvited."

"What?"

"I'm uninvited."

"How can they uninvite you?"

"I've been wondering the same thing."

Luke could hear the sadness in her voice and decided to change the subject. "So you wanted that date now, did you?"

Lorelai smiled,_ he's good._ "Yeah, pick me up at six?"

"You got it."

"Okay see you then."

"Yeah bye."

"Bye." This time Lorelai didn't hang up the phone so hard, _So what if 'm not going to the Christmas party, a least I can spend the night with Luke. _At that Lorelai smiled and whispered. "Dirty." To herself.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Luke pulled up behind Lorelai's jeep, got out and went to knock on the door. Before he reached the door it swung open.

"Hey."

"Hey, I was just coming to get you." He said pointing to the front door.

"Yeah I saw you coming."

"Okay, so you ready to go?"

"Yeah were are we headed to?"

"Well I thought we would go to this restaurant that goes all out for every holiday, so right now its all decked out for Christmas, it can be like your own two week early Christmas parry." Luke said shyly.

_Oh that's so sweet! _"Luke you big softy! That sounds perfect!"

"Well I'm glad you think that, now come on we better get going."

"Okay."

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Luke and Lorelai pulled up in front of at restaurant called _Seasons of the year_. Luke

helped Lorelai out of the car then lead her to the entrance of the restaurant.

They walked inside and were stunned.

"Wow! This place is beautiful, it's amazing!"

"It is. I never thought they would go this all out."

"Yeah, I wonder what it must look like at Halloween?"

"Well we'll just have to find out next year."

"Luke Danes is that a promise?"

"If you want it to be."

"I do."

"Okay well then come Halloween 2001 we will be here."

"Good, can we eat now? I'm hungry."

"Yeah what else is new?"

"Hey!" she said slapping him on the arm.

Luke grabbed her hand and led her to the front desk.

"Hello and welcome to _Seasons of the year_." A young blond said.

"Hi, Danes party of two."

She looked down her list. "Okay right this way." she said as she grabbed two menus.

Luke and Lorelai followed the girl to a table for to right in front of the biggest Christmas

tree in the whole place.

"Luke this is wonderful, it looks so magical." Lorelai said as she and Luke sat down.

"Well I'm glad you like it."

"I do." She said then picked up her menu and began to look through it.

Luke looked over at Lorelai, he could tell this whole thing with her mom was still

upsetting her. "You're still sad."

"What?"

"About the thing with your parents, you're still sad it's still bothering you isn't it?"

"Oh no not at all." She said rather unconvincing.

"Lorelai."

"Uh, fine it is but I don't know why!" _why do I have to care so much!_

"You liked going . . ."

"I guess, yeah."

"Rory's there without you . . ."

"She is."

"You miss spending this time of year together with her."

"Wow." _He really knows me._

"Did I mention I see you every damn day?" He told her with a hint of a smile.

"Well that an I am your girlfriend." She said smiling back.

"There is that."

"Hum, I like the sound of that."

"Me too."

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Luke and Lorelai had eaten about half of their dinner when Lorelai's phone began to ring.

"Don't answer that." Luke told her.

"And why not?"

"Because you'll be talking all through dinner if you do."

"Will not it will be really quick."

"Your phone conversations are never quick."

"This one will be."

"Fine." _Why does she always win?_

Just as Lorelai had found her phone it stopped ringing. "She if you hadn't argued with me I would already be done talking on the phone and wouldn't have to check my voice mail."

Lorelai proceeds to check her voice mail as Luke continues to eat his dinner.

All of a sudden Lorelai broke the silence that had fallen with a shout. "Oh my God!"

Lukes head jurked up. "What? What happened?"

"My father's in the hospital." She said in almost a whisper.

"What?" _Her fathers in the hospital? What happened?_

"Yeah, he collapsed or something. I don't know. I just need to get to the hospidal." _Oh my god. What do I do? Oh my god._

"Whoa, calm down." Luke said rushing over to Lorelai.

"No I can't calm down. I need to get to the hospital. I need to know if he is okay."

Luke pulled her into a hug" Hey, it'll be okay, come on I'll drive you."

She pulled away from him a little, but not completely. "But what about dinner?"

Luke let go of her and turned to find the waiter. "Waiter check please." Luke called then looked over at Lorelai. "Put on your coat and get your stuff." Then he turned to waiter that had brought him the check and quickly paid. "Okay," Luke said as he grabbed his coat then helped Lorelai up and led her towards the exit with an arm around her. "Come on, lets go."

Lorelai looked up at Luke. "Luke, I'm -"

"I know." He whispered kissing her head. "I know." And with that they hurried out the door and over to the truck.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

"Look." Lorelai said pointing out the window.

"Relax." He told her for what seemed like the tenth time.

"We're being passed by senior citizens." She complained. _I need to get to the hospital I need to get to my dad._

"I'm going as fast as I can." He told her

"Bye Grandma, bye." Lorelai waved out the car window.

"There's ice on the road, those people aren't being safe." _And I'm sure as hell not going to make us end up in the hospital as well._

"Well maybe they're not being safe but at least they're getting somewhere!" _I know I shouldn't be yelling at him, he's been so good._

Lorelai took out her cell phone and listened to the voice mail Rory had left again. "You checked it five times already, I've listened to it twice, it's not changing."

"'Grandpa's in the hospital, please come.' No details, no info. Who taught her to leave a message like that?"

_She sounds so worried. _"I'm sure she was in a hurry."

"A person needs details. Why is he in the hospital? How bad is it? What are the circumstances involving him being in the hospital? These are simple questions that need to be answered."

"We'll be there very soon and then you'll know everything."

"What if he's dead?" she blurted out. She hadn't said anything about it but she had been thinking it ever seance she had gotten that call.

"He's not dead." Luke told her, and he raped an arm around her pulling he to him.

"How do you know?" her voice somewhat muffled by Luke's chest.

"I know." He replied simply.

"Oh, you're psychic now? You're suddenly getting visions while you're driving 20 mph in the oldest truck known to man?" she paused. "I'm sorry, you're killing yourself to get me there and I'm yelling at you. I don't mean it."

"I know." Luke squeezed her, and kissed her forehead.

"I feel like this is one of those moments when I should be remembering all the great times I had with my dad, you know. The time he took me shopping for a Barbie or to the circus or fishing and my mind is a complete blank."

"Well I'm sure it happened."

"No it didn't." she pulled away from Luke so she could look at him as she talked. "We never did any of that. He went to work, he came home, he read the paper, he went to bed, and I snuck out the window. Simple. He was a very by the numbers guy. I was never very good with numbers."

"I'm sure he loves you." He said, once more rapping an arm around her.

"You know my dad is not a bad guy."

"I'm sure he's not."

"He lived his life the way he thought he was supposed to. He followed the rules taught to him by his non-fishing-non-Barbie-buying dad. He worked hard. He bought a nice house. He provided for my mom. All he asked in return was for his daughter to wear white dresses and go to cotillion and want the same life that he had. What a disappointment it must have been for him to get me."

"I can't imagine anyone seeing you as a disappointment." He told her truthfully.

"I bet you'd buy a Barbie for your daughter."

"Yeah, well, I'd probably give her the cash to buy it herself and meet her by the baseball cards."

"Hmm. You'll make a great dad."

"You make a great mom."

"Yeah. It's just the uh, daughter part I don't have down yet."

"Ok, hold on. That Camaro is dust." Luke said as he finally sped up.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

okay so theres chapter, what are we on now, eight?

anyway i used more of my own writting. i hope you liked it!

remember PLEASE! REVIEW! **:D**

**you know you want to. for me. come on. i want to get to 60 reviews this chapter. so thats like 11 reviews come on thats not so hard. they can be one worders!**

**come on 11 reviews arn't that much. i mean i have 17 people who put me on their favs, 36 who put me on their alerts, and have had 7376 hits. come on you guys can manage just a few reviews. so please be nice and review:D**

**next chapter should be up soon, maybe next weekend.**


	9. close calls

**What happens when Luke and Lorelai get stuck in the diner together on account of the snow? Read and fine out.**

**Please read and review this story depends on it! Also I like it when people review it makes me feel happy inside. So if u want to make my day review, Please:D**

**Okay, I'm a 16-year-old girl, which means I have absolutely nothing. Gilmore Girls is not mine I am just borrowing the charters from ASP and the WB.**

**i would just like to say a big thank you for all thoughs who reviewed. i really apreasheat it. i love your reviews and keep them coming:D**

**Okay just to catch you up. It is now Saturday December 9, 2000. So anyway now this is the story line from 1.10 - Forgiveness and Stuff.(which i createt to ASP)I did change some stuff, you know make it more my own, so enjoy**

**Okay so now it's not exactly like the episode. I've added more of my own stuff to it, more so in this chapter then the last. So after this chapter I'm going back to writing my own chapters. Although every once in a while if there is an episode I really like with good Luke & Lorelai moments, like this one, I'll might put it into my story. But that's only if it fits the story line I have going. And I will mostly write my own stuff. Well here's chapter nine for ya. Oh and please R&R!**

** >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >>**

**Chapter nine: close calls**

Lorelai and Luke were rushing down a hospital hallway when it branched off in two different directions.

"Great now we have to go ask someone else for directions." Luke said clearly getting frustrated.

"No we don't."

"Lorelai, we don't know which way to go!"

"Okay we have a fifty fifty chance right?"

"Right, but what if we pick the wrong fifty?"

"Look my parents are somewhere in this hospital. Now I know we're not the closest family but there has to be something drawing me to them."

"But what if you're wrong? We can't just wonder around the hospital all night."

"I won't be wrong."

"But-" Lorelai leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss.

"I won't be wrong." _I hope._

"Fine which way do we go?"

"Holed on let me think." Then they heard yelling coming from further down one of the halls.

"Is that?" Luke asked.

"And there's Emily." She turned to Luke, "Come on." Lorelai said as she pulled down the hall were the yelling was coming from.

They came upon a desk where Emily was yelling at the woman behind it.

"Just tell me how he is!" she screeched. "I don't give a damn about your hospital policy! Just want to know how my husband is doing!" Lorelai dropped Luke's arm and quickly rushed over to her mother.

"Wow, mom calm down. Okay?"

"Lorelai, you came!"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Well you weren't picking up either of your phones."

"I know but I got Rory's message and I'm here, now how's dad?"

"I don't know. These people won't tell me anything!" She said in the direction of the woman standing behind the counter.

"I'm sorry ma'am but its agents our policy."

"Okay look why don't you go see if you can find anything about my father, and I'll stay here with her." Lorelai said as she gestured to Emily.

"I really can't-"

Lorelai cut her off, "Or I could go and you could stay here with-"

"I'll go!" she answered then ran off.

"You got rid of her." Emily said amazed.

"Yes I did."

"How did you do that?"

"I have my ways."

Just then someone in a wheelchair, who was bleeding quite a lot, was pushed in front of Luke. "Ah jeez!"

Lorelai turned around to face Luke. "What's wrong Luke?"

"Its nothing its just that hospitals kinda freak me out."

Lorelai smiled, "Why is Butch Danes afraid of hospitals?" she asked in her best southern accent.

"Lorelai!" He warned. _Why do I even bother? I know she will always win._

This caused her to giggle. "You've got to tuffen up. What will the people back home say? This is going to ruin your reputation you know."

"Lorelai!" _No really, why do I even waste my time with this?_

"Were you two on a date?" Emily interrupted as she seamed to realize for the first time that Lorelai wasn't alone.

Luke froze, and Lorelai's eyes widened as she turned around to face her mother. "Why- why would you think that mom?" _Well that sounds convincing. _

"Well it's a Friday night, and you have a gentleman escort. It's not insane to assume that you two were on a date is it?"

_Holly shit! What do I say? Come on Gilmore think! Think!_

Just then Luke stepped in for her. "Well you see, Lorelai was eating dinner at my diner when she got Rory's message so I gave her a lift here." Thank you Luke! Thank you sooooo much! I so owe you! 

"Why didn't you take your own car?" Emily asked.

_Wow she just doesn't give up!_ "I had walked to Luke's, so my car was at home." _Well look at that, Luke isn't the only one who can come up with an answer fast._

"If you say so." Emily said as she turned away from them.

"We make a good team." Lorelai whispered to Luke.

"We sure do." He whispered back.

They were caught up in each other's gazes, when they heard Rory. "Grandma!" She said as she hurried over to Emily.

"Oh there you are Rory! Did you find out anything?"

"No not yet." Then Rory seamed to realize that Lorelai was standing behind her grandmother. "Mom!" She ran over and gave her mother a hug.

"Hey kid. How you holding up?"

"I'm not really sure." She took a deep breath and glanced over in Luke's direction. "Luke! What are you doing here?" _I don't remember mom saying she had a date with Luke tonight._

"Your mother was on a date." Emily answered with an uncaring tone in her voice. 

"Mom you told-"

"No!" both Luke and Lorelai said at the same time in order to stop Rory from continuing.

Emily and Rory just stared at them. Then Luke quickly started explaining. "I mean your mom was at the diner when she got your message so I gave her a ride."

"Because the jeep was at home." Lorelai added quickly. _Ugh, it sounded better without that last part! So much for that team._

Rory looked between the two adults and could tell they were trying to cover up their relationship from Emily.

"Okay." She said slowly then gave her mom a look that said 'I want to hear about this spur of the moment date that you two had later.'

Just then Richard was wheeled out from behind the double doors.

"Richard!" Emily quickly ran over to his side. "Are you all right?" she asked taking his hand.

"I'm fine Emily." He replied giving her hand a squeeze. She followed along side him as they wheeled him around the corner and into a privet room.

_ > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >_

Luke, Rory, and Lorelai took a seat in some chairs agents a wall.

"Hey, I'm going to go fined myself some coffee. Rory you want some?" Lorelai asked getting up.

"Yeah sure."

"Luke?" she paused thinking about what she had just said. "Wait what am I ding, asking Luke if he wants coffee? Tea?"

"Tea sounds good."

"Okay I'll be right back."

After Lorelai left Rory turned to Luke. "So you and mom were out on another date?"

"Yeah, is that okay?"

"You don't have to ask my permission you know."

"I know, but I want to."

Rory smiled. "It's more than okay."

"Good."

Rory was quiet for a moment. "Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared. I don't want him to die."

Luke turned to face her. "Well you go tell him that, people love to hear it."

"Okay. Thanks Luke."

"For what?"

"I don't know, for being here, for getting mom her, for everything. Just thanks."

"Your welcome, for everything."

Rory smiled and so did Luke. _Wow did I just catch a rare Luke smile?_ "Well I think I'm going to go see how he's doing. When mom comes back can you tell her where I am?"

"Sure."

"Okay bye."

_ > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >_

Five minutes later Lorelai came back.

"No coffee?" Luke asked.

"No the machine was broken."

"Oh. So um Rory is in there," he points it the direction of Richard's room. "Talking to him."

"Okay."

"Aren't you going to go talk to him?"

"Oh um yeah but first I think I'm going to see if I can fined somewhere else to get coffee." Lorelai started to get up but Luke pulled her back down.

"Lorelai?" he said concerned.

She took a deep, shaky breath. "I-I don't know if I can face him. I mean how-how do I act? What do I say? I just- I just cant believe he's here. I'm scared" She said with tears in her eyes as She put her face in her hands.

"Hey, come here." Luke said pulling her over to him. Lorelai crawled into his lap as a few tears slip down her face.

Luke wiped away her tears with his thumb. "Hey every thing is going to be fine, but you do have to talk to him eventually."

"But what do I say to him? What do we talk about?" Lorelai put her head down on Luke's shoulder. He hugged her tight.

"Just talk about something simple and easy."

Lorelai looked up at him. "Thank you Luke, for everything." Lorelai said then put her head back down on his shoulder.

Luke smiled; _I've been getting a lot of those lately. _"Your welcome." He whispered.

"Do you want to stay here?" He asked quietly.

All she did was nod her head yes.

"Okay." He said as he pulled her to him.

_ > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >_

Rory was on her way back out to the waiting area to talk to her mom when she saw the position Luke and she was in _I'll give them some privacy. _She thought as she turned around, only to come face to face with Emily.

"Ah, oh hey grandma. Where-where are you going?" _I can't let her see mom and Luke._

"I was just going to get a newspaper for your grandfather." 

"Oh let me get that."

"No Rory its fine." Emily tried to pass but Rory stopped her.

"You know I think I remember hearing grandpa say that his pillows were a little flat."

"Really?"

"Yeah and I if I'm not mistaken I thought I saw some pillows down that way." She points in the opposite direction of Luke and Lorelai.

"I better go take care of that, can you get his newspaper?"

"Absolutely."

"Good, now I should go fined those pillows." And with that Emily was walking quickly away from Rory, and down the hall. _Well that was close. Now to fined that newspaper._

_ > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >_

Lorelai and Luke are standing out side Richard's room. "So are you going to go in?"

"Yeah, any minute now." A long pause follows, "Any minute." She doesn't move.

"Lorelai." He says softly.

"Okay, okay I'm going."

She walked into the room. Lorelai looks at Richard who opens his eyes. _Okay you have so say some thing! Come on think of something to say!_ They look at each other for a couple of seconds. _Just say anything, anything at all. Well here goes nothing._ Lorelai opens her mouth about ready to say something when Rory and Emily enter.

"Richard your awake. How are you feeling?"

The three of them begin to talk, and Lorelai slips quietly out the door. _He's going to be fine! _

_** >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>>**_

**well i hope you liked this chapter i can't wait to hear from you guys, so don't be shy review! come on you know you want to. just press that little purple button and type away!**

**Anyway, this is were i need your help. should i put in one more chapter befor christmas, or should i just go ahead with the festivitys. its up to you, but if you say one more chapter first i should warn you i dont have a story line for that. i do however have one all planed out for christmas (but hey its the readers chose)so review and let me know.**

**A/n: if you want me to do another chapter befor christmas (i'm not sure whats going to happen there yet) just letting you know it wont be them shoping for each others preasents, you will fine out when they fine out. it seems funner that way(to all of you smart people who cought this. i know funner is not a word but i like it! come on try saying it, come on try. . . funner . . . funner . . . funner) wow a little of topic. any way i'm going tosay this one last time REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**-once more a big thanks too all of you who do review my story, i'm glad you do.**

**:D**


	10. the most magical time of the year

What happens when Luke and Lorelai get stuck in the diner together on account of the snow? Read and fine out.

Please read and review this story depends on it! Also I like it when people review it makes me feel happy inside. So if u want to make my day review, Please!** :D**

I'm a 16-year-old girl, which means I have absolutely nothing. Gilmore Girls is not mine I am just borrowing the charters from ASP and the WB.

Okay I want to dedicate this chapter to my betas, that's right you read it right I now have a beta well two actually but anyway, this is for them thank you two sooooo much! **:D**

I would also like to say thank you to all of you who have reviewed my story, your comments are greatly appreciated so please continue to send them!

Thank you all so much! **:D **

Like I said I had to divide the Christmas story into two chapters. So here is the first one hope you enjoy it,and I am still working on the second one, now on with the story! **:D**

**Chapter ten: the most magical time of the year**

It was December 23rd and the little town of Stars Hollow was a buzz in preparation for the upcoming holiday, Christmas! The Hollow was all decked out for this magical time of the year.

Lorelai was admiring all of the decorations as she made her way through town towards Luke's.

The little bells above the diner door signaled her entrance. As Luke looked up she greeted him with a warm and caring smile, which he returned. _God I love that smile of hers_. Lorelai walked over and took a seat at the counter.

"Hey."

'Hey, so what do you want?"

"Um . . . how about a cherry danish and some coffee."

Luke shook his head as he got her, her danish. "Why do you insist on poisoning yourself?"

"Because its fun!" She answered cheerfully. "Now march Burger Boy I want my coffee."

Luke mumbled something about rotting her insides, as he turned to get Lorelai's coffee. While she started in on her danish.

"Well, I'm going to get going."

"Okay, bye Lorelai."

"Bye." She turned to leave, then turned back around. "Hey Luke, do you think you could come over a little earlier then everyone else on Monday to help put up decorations for the party?"

"Yeah, sure. What time do you want me to come?"

"Um everyone else is coming around 3:00 so how about 12:30?"

"I'll be there." Luke said, and Lorelai smiled.

They had learned to keep their smiles and looks at each other on the down low and away from the prying eyes of Stars Hollow, but every once in awhile they couldn't help themselves and it took all their strength not to lean over and kiss the other. All they could do was hope that the local gossips didn't pick up on this.

"Good, thanks Luke." She called as she hurried out the door and walked in the direction of the inn.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Later the day at the inn Lorelai was busy daydreaming about why no other then her Luke. _Hum my Luke; I like the sound of that. I hope he likes what I got him for Christmas. Ugh, two days is too long to wait for gift giving! I wonder what he got me?_ Just then the phone began to ring and brought Lorelai back to reality.

"Independence Inn, Lorelai speaking."

"Hey." Came Luke's gruff voice on the phone.

Lorelai's face lit up and broke out into a huge smile. "Hey, miss me already?"

"Maybe."

"Ah ha, so you admit it!"

"I said maybe, maybe is not admitting anything."

"It's close enough. So why did you call?"

"Well I wanted to know if you would like to come over tomorrow for a Christmas Eve dinner."

"Really?" Lorelai said with excitement in her voice.

Luke chuckled. "Yeah, I thought since we couldn't be alone on Christmas why not on Christmas Eve?"

"That sounds great! What time?"

"Um, let me go ask Caesar what time he can close up, then I'll call you right back."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Lorelai hung up the phone. Then almost as soon as she had put it down it started to ring again.

She quickly picked up the phone. _That must be Luke._ "See I told you you missed me, better change that maybe to a yes." She teased. "Now what time should I come over?"

"Lorelai!"

Lorelai cringed the second she heard the voice on the other end. "Hi mom."

"What was that about?"

"Nothing I just thought you were someone else." _Ugh stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"Honestly Lorelai, you should never answer a phone like that. Especially at your work!  
What must all of the people who call there think?"

Lorelai cut Emily off before she could say any more. "So um mom why did you call?"

"Oh yes, we wanted to know if you and Rory could join us on Christmas."

"Well actually we are kind of already doing something here."

"Oh, I see." Lorelai could here the disappointment in her voice.

"But I'm sure Rory would love it if you could come." _What did you just do? Half the town including Luke will be at that party!  
_  
"I would have to check it over with your father, what time does it start?"

"Um 3:30." _Why did I say 3:30? Why not like 5? Now I only get half an hour without them around.  
_  
"Okay well we'll see you there."

"Yeah, bye mom." She quickly hung up the phone and put her head down on her desk.

The phone started to ring for a third time. Which caused Lorelai's head to shoot up. _That better be Luke!  
_  
"Independence Inn, Lorelai speaking."

"Hey, so how bout you come over around 7:00?"

"Perfect, oh and just a heads up my parents are coming for Christmas."

"Are you okay with that?"

"I don't know, but I guess I have to be."

"Okay, so I'll see you later."

"Yeah."

"Bye."

"Bye." _Well at least I get to spend Christmas Eve with Luke._ She sighed and went back to work.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > Christmas Eve> > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Lorelai walked through the front door. "Rory! Mommy needs your help!"

Rory came out of her room. "What?"

"I don't know what to wear."

"What about that little red dress of yours?"

"That's for tomorrow."

"Oh. Hmm."

It was quiet for a few minutes. "Oh I know!" Lorelai shouted. "What about that short black dress of mine?"

"That would be perfect with those black shoes with the small bows on them."

"Your right, okay you look for the shoes and I'll go get changed." She said already halfway up the stairs.

Rory opened the oven door and several shoes feel out. She looked in to see the oven completely filed with shoes. _This is going to take forever!_

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Lorelai hurried down the stairs bare foot and in her short black dress that feel just above her knees. She had put her makeup on and let her wavy brown her cascade down to her shoulders.

"Did you fine them!" Lorelai called from the foot of the stairs.

"Um, halfway."

"What's halfway?" she asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Well I only found one of them, but don't worry I'll find the other." Rory said then stuck her head back into the oven.

"Okay. Do you know where my silver heart necklace is?"

"Check the bathroom."

"Right." Lorelai hurried off in the direction of the bathroom.

"Found it!" Rory called.

"Good." Lorelai said as she fastened her necklace around her neck. Rory handed her the shoes and she quickly slipped them on.

"So how do I look?" she asked turning around.

"You look fabulous mom."

"Thanks kid." She gave Rory a hug then grabbed her coat and purse and ran out the door. (Not literally of course because Lorelai Gilmore never runs.)

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Lorelai parked her jeep to the side of the diner, so the town wouldn't see it.

She quickly stepped up the stairs and knocked lightly on the door.

Luke heard the knock and hurried over to let Lorelai in.

"Hey." Lorelai said, giving him a peck on the lips.

"Hi." Luke said, as he closed the door behind her, then they walked up stairs to his apartment.

"So whatcha make me?"

"Breaded chicken with alfredo sauce and pasta."

"Ooh that sounds good. And what about dessert?"

"I made a chocolate mousse cake."

"Really?"

Yes, and there is enough for you to take home for you and Rory to eat later."

"Your such a good provider."

"In thought you'd like it."

"Well you thought right. What's there to drink?"

"Red or White wine?"

"Um both."

"Well I'm only opening one."

"Then make it white."

"Good choice." Luke opened a bottle of white wine and pored two glasses.

He handed one to Lorelai as he sat down beside her on the couch. "Thanks." She took a sip. "This is great."

"Good."

"Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Merry Christmas Eve."

Luke smiled. "Merry Christmas Eve." Lorelai smiled back at him. Then they leaned in and meet in a passionate kiss. Lorelai was now lying on top of Luke and had slid her tongue into his mouth, when a timer went off. "That's the food I have to get it." Luke said in between kisses.

"So get it later."

"If I don't get it now it will be ruined and you wont have any dinner."

"Then what are you still doing on this couch? Go go! Why aren't you going?"

"You sitting on me."

"Oh right." She slid off of him. They got up and walked over to the table.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

"Now that was a good dinner." Lorelai said as she put her plate in the sink.

"Well I'm glad you liked it."

"Thank you. This has been one of the best Christmas Eves ever."

"Good." He leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips. He began to pull away but Lorelai pulled him back. The kiss started to get intense as they made there way over to the bed. They both fell onto the bed never breaking the kiss.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

The next morning Luke was trying to get Lorelai up

"Lorelai come on get up."

"No too early, early must die."

"You know you have to get up."

They had made it a routine every time Lorelai spent the night at Luke's for Luke to wake her up when he got up, which was before the sun was even up, so she could get home without the town seeing her.

"No!" she said as she grabbed a pillow and threw it in the direction that she thought Luke was, she missed.

_Better pull out the bribe._ "I've got coffee."

"I'm up, where's the coffee?"

"It's on the table."

"Ugh. Can you help me get up?"

"Lorelai."

"Please?"

"Fine." He reached over and pulled her up and directed her towards the table.

They sat down across from each other. Lorelai took a sip of her coffee then looked up at Luke. "Merry Christmas Luke."

"Merry Christmas Lorelai." They smiled and continued to eat their food.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

So i hope you enjoyed that chapter and remember **PLEASE REVIEW!**

Just click that little purple button below, come on purple is your friend! **:D**


	11. two hats and a picture frame

What happens when Luke and Lorelai get stuck in the diner together on account of the snow? Read and fine out.

. Please read and review this story depends on it! Also I like it when people review it makes me feel happy (dirty). So if u want to make my day review, Please! D

Okay, I'm a 16-year-old girl, which means I have absolutely nothing. Gilmore Girls is not mine I am just borrowing the charters from ASP and the WB.

Sorry for little later update just had way too much to do leaving me with almost no time to write. Well here's the next chapter and I hope you like! Reviews are greatly accepted, and any ideas of where I should go from here.

Thanks to my betas!** :D **

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Chapter eleven: two hats and a picture frame

Luke sat on the couch in the living room of the Gilmore house, and Lorelai stood surveying the decorations.

"It looks pretty good, doesn't it?" she asked admiring her handy work.

"Yeah it does." Lorelai walked over and sat on Luke's lap, he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"Thank you." She said giving him a kiss on the lips. A small one that wasn't that heated because Rory was in the next room stringing a bowl of popcorn. (Or what was left of it after Lorelai attacked it.)

"No problem." Luke told her once they had pulled apart.

"Hey can I give you your Christmas present now?"

"Sure."

She smiled. "Good, hold on I'll be right back." she slid off of Luke's lap and ran up the stairs. 1 minute later she flew back down the stairs, and took a seat on the coffee table across from Luke.

"Okay well the first one is just a little thing that Rory and I saw when we were at the mall and just had to get it." Lorelai handed him a bag filled with tissue paper obviously wrapped by the two girls. Luke pushed the paper aside and found a navy blue baseball cap. Just above the hole in the back it had 'Luke' stitched into it with a lighter blue thread.

Luke smiled. "Thank you Lorelai."

"Wait, turn it over." She said full of glee. Luke obeyed and flipped the cap over. Above the bill he found the words 'Mr. Backwards baseball cap' Stitched in the same blue thread. Leave it to Lorelai to do something original.

"Do you like it? Because if you don't like it you don't have to keep it, you - " Luke brushed his finger up to her lips.

"I love it." They both smiled at this.

"I'm glad. Okay now this is still part of the first gift, although technically it's really for me, but oh well." Lorelai pulled out another hat from behind her back. This one looked exactly the same as the first; the only difference was the writing. On the back it said 'Lorelai' and on the front the words read 'Mr. Backwards baseball cap's girlfriend'. Luke just smiled and shook his head. Lorelai giggled a little, then put the hat on backwards.

"So does this hat make me look good?" she asked now standing up.

"Definitely."

"Well if I look that good maybe I should just wear it all night long."

"If I have to dress in fancy pants and a nice shirt, there is no way you are wearing that hat."

"Hey Luke open up your other present." She said switching subjects.

"Okay." She thought she could switch subjects now did she? Luke took the narrow little box, and opened it. Inside he found a silver watch.

"Wow Lorelai, this is beautiful!"

"You like it?"

"Yeah."

"Hey flip it over!" Luke turned the watch over in his hand. On the back was an engraving. It read Luke & Lorelai with a heart around their names and an arrow through it. Below the heart it said Christmas 2000. It looked like something teenagers would carve in a tree, and Luke loved it.

"I thought this one would be nice because it's not to fancy for work, but it's still something nice to wear."

"It's perfect." Luke told her as he put the watch on his wrist. "You have good taste."

"I know." She said with a shrug. "So now do I get my present?" She asked hopefully.

"No." he answered simply.

"What? Why?" She had a confused look on her face.

"Because you have to wait till everyone else is here opening their presents."

"But I gave you your present now!"

"That was your choice"

"Meany."

Just then the doorbell rang. Lorelai grabbed the wrist Luke had just put his watch on, and turned it so she could read the time. It was a little after two. "That must be Sookie, she said she would be here early to setup the food."

"I'll go let her in and you go get changed."

"Okay thanks." She turned and started up the stairs.

When she was halfway up Luke called after her. "And leave the hat!"

"But - " _damn he remembered_.

"Leave the hat!"

She exhaled loudly. "If I must."

"You must."

"Fine." With that Lorelai finished going up the stairs, and Luke walked over to the door to let Sookie in.

Luke opened the door to find Sookie with all sorts of containers. Sookie seemed kinda surprised to see Luke answer the door.

"Hey Sookie."

"Hi, why are you answering the door?" Sookie asked as Luke took some of the containers, and they walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, I was helping Lorelai decorate and she is up stairs getting changed, so I answered the door."

"Oh." She then noticed Rory sitting at the table. "Hey!" she said walking over and giving Rory a hug. "Merry Christmas hone!"

"Hi, Merry Christmas!" Rory said returning the hug.

"Hey Sookie, do you need any help?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, that would be great. You can put these," she said holding a container. "on those." Pointing to some silver trays.

"Okay." Luke said as he took the container that Sookie had been holding.

"Well I'm going to go clean up the living room a little, we Gilmore's have to keep up a good impression for the town you know." Rory said moving into the living room.

"Of course." Luke said rolling his eyes. Rory giggled and started to straighten up the house.

Rory was folding the blankets on the couch when she noticed something blue on it. She picked it up and saw that it was the hat her mom had gotten Luke_. She must have already given him his present._ Rory thought as she took the hat and put it on the coat rack so it wouldn't get lost.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Luke and Sookie had just finished setting up the tables with the food and drinks when Lorelai came out.

"Wow, you look amazing." Luke said as Lorelai walked down the stairs to join them, the whole time his eyes never left her.

_Just the reaction I was hoping for._ "Thanks." She said with a sweet smile, which Luke returned. This didn't go unnoticed to Sookie.

"Hey Lorelai can I see you for a second?"

This brought Lorelai's attention away from Luke, well halfway. "Hum?"

"Lorelai!"

This brought her attention fully away from him. "Oh, yeah sure."

The two women walked into the kitchen. "What was that?"

"What was what." _Damn she noticed_.

"Lorelai you know what I'm talking about. Now is something going on between you two?"

"What? No. Why-why would you think that?"

"Lorelai I have known you for years. I can tell when your keeping something from me, what's going on?"

"Okay there might be something going on between us."

"I knew it! Now what is it!" Sookie sounded so excited.

"Well um were kinda um well dating." She knew how Sookie would react to this news.

"What! Really?" Lorelai just nodded her head. "Oh my god I'm so happy for you. When did this happen?"

"Um almost a month ago."

"You two have been dating a month?"

"Yeah."

"How come I'm just finding out about this?"

"Well we didn't want the town bugging us so we kept it our secret, we only told Rory, and then the sneaking around kinda became fun for us."

"Wow you two have kept a secret this big without the town knowing for a month?"

"Almost."

"That must be a record." She said with a smile.

Lorelai was glad to that her friend wasn't mad at her. "Yeah, must be." She said with a dreamy smile of her own.

"Congratulations Lorelai." Sookie walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Sookie."

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

The party had started about a half-hour ago, and sure enough at exactly 3:30 there was a knock on the door, and when Rory opened it she found her grandparents on the other side.

"Grandma! Grandpa! Merry Christmas." she said giving them both a hug.

"Merry Christmas Rory." Emily said.

"Merry Christmas." Richard also told her

"Come in. oh here let me take your coats."

"Thank you Rory." Richard said.

Rory took their coats and hung them up on the coat rack. Emily watched her and saw a strange hat on the coat rack. _Who the hell is Mr. Backwards Base Ball hat?  
_  
> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

It was now 5:30 and everyone in town was at the Gilmore house. Luke and Lorelai were standing away from the crowd at the foot of the stairs.

"Okay everyone is here opening presents, do I get mine now?" she pleaded.

"Yes."

Her face lit up. "Really?"

"Yes, but-"

"I don't like buts." Lorelai said stubbornly then laughed when she heard how that sounded.

"But," Luke continued as Lorelai snickered. "I want Rory to open her present with you, now where is she?"

"Um," Lorelai looked around the room. "Oh! There!" she pointed to Rory who happened to be talking to her grandparents. "I'll be right back." Lorelai said as she made her way over to Rory.

"Hey, dad, mom." She greeted them. Then put her hands on Rory's shoulders getting ready to lead her away. "I'm going to need to barrow Rory real quick."

"Lorelai we were having a conversation," Emily chimed in. "You can wait until we're through."

Lorelai had an impatient look on her face. "I know you were having a conversation mom, but I need Rory for five minutes. Okay? Thanks." She said the last part quickly and walked off with Rory.

"What was that all about?" Rory questioned her mother.

"I want Luke to give me my present."

Rory had a confused look on her face. "Then you should go tell that to him, not me."

"No, I already talked to Luke and he said he wants to give you your present when he gives me mine."

"Making you suffer, huh?"

"Yeah, now come on hurry up!"

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Emily watched Lorelai lead her granddaughter over to that diner man, where he was standing by the stairs. _Why did Lorelai take Rory over there?  
_  
> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

"Okay Rory's here now it's present time."

"Hold on would ya?" Luke pulled out one present from behind his back and handed it to Rory.

"What! She gets her present first? Ugh not fare."

Luke smiled at her and Rory stuck out her tongue before turning to Luke. "Thank you." Rory proceeded to open her gift. Under the wrapping paper was a small velvet box. Inside she found a beautiful necklace. It was a little silver locket, engraved in gold with her name and a flower. In the center of the flower was her birth stone.

"Oh my god, Luke its beautiful!" she said genuinely touched and threw her arms around Luke. He returned the hug somewhat awkwardly, but he had been getting used to spending more and more time with Rory since he had started dating Lorelai. Once they broke apart Rory told him with a smile. "Thank you, I really love it."

"Your welcome." Luke smiled back at her.

"Okay, okay," Lorelai interrupted. "This is all very touching and everything, now where is my present?"

Luke pulled out another box from behind his back, this one bigger then the first, and handed it to Lorelai. She had the face of a five-year-old on Christmas morning as she tore off the paper. Inside she found a small velvet box, just like the one Rory had. She slowly opened it. She brought a hand to her mouth as she gasped. _Oh my god!_ Lying in the box was a perfect silver snowflake charm on a silver necklace. In the center of the snowflake was a diamond, and engraved around the diamond in a circle were the words 'Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow.'

"Luke this is- this is, amazing. Thank you." She almost whispered the last part. She was so touched by Luke's gift. She was just about to hug him we he stopped her.

"Wait, there's one more thing." Luke said gesturing to the box Lorelai had just put down.

"Luke the necklace was more than enough."

"Just look, okay?" Luke said a little shyly, _I hope she likes it_.

Lorelai picked up the box and pushed aside the tissue paper. Underneath she found a picture frame holding three pictures. The one in the top left-hand corner was a picture of Luke from the night of the cake fight. Above his picture the word 'live' was carved. In the top right hand corner was one of the pictures of Lorelai from the night of the snow war. 'Laugh' was carved above her picture. And last but not least, beneath the first two pictures was the one picture of Luke and Lorelai. Above their picture was 'love'.

Lorelai threw her arms around Luke and squeezed him tight, whispering in his ear. "I couldn't ask for ask for a better present, thank you."

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

"Did you see that hug Lorelai gave Luke?" Patty asked Babette.

"I sure did. What was it for?"

"I think I was for her Christmas present."

"Well what was the present?" Babette asked eagerly.

"I'm not sure."

"Well we better find out."

"Yeah." They turned their attention back to Luke and Lorelai.

"They've been spending a lot of time together lately." Patty said here eyes never leaving the pair.

"So you've noticed to?" Babette asked taking her gaze of the couple and turning to her partner in crime and fellow gossip.

"Are you kidding the whole town has noticed. I think there getting close to what we have all been waiting for."

"Well it certainly took them long enough, now they just have to be pushed a little further."

"Don't I know it." Patty said as they both turned back to look at Luke and Lorelai.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Emily had been watching Lorelai and Rory the whole time. She had seen Luke give a present to each girl, she had seen the hug that each one had given him in return, and she had seen the way her daughter and granddaughter were stunned and overjoyed by their gifts. But she didn't know what the gifts were or what they were saying. Emily was brought back out of her thoughts by Rory, who she hadn't even noticed approaching her.

"Hi grandma, sorry about all of that."

The first thing that Emily noticed was a new locket hanging from Rory's neck. "Rory, where did you get that?" she asked curiously, pointing at her necklace.

"Oh this? It was a Christmas present."

"From who?"

"Oh, um, Luke. Why?"

_Luke, the diner man, gave that to her? But why would he give her that necklace. _"No reason. I think your grandfather and I better be going."

"But the party's just starting, stay."

"No, no we have to go." _If he gave that to Rory then what did he give to Lorelai?_

"Okay, but say good bye to mom first." She then hugged Emily. "Bye grandma."

"Bye Rory." She then turned and left to find Richard. In doing so she happened to run into Lorelai.

"Oh good Lorelai, have you seen your father? We're leaving now." She noticed the snowflake necklace that Lorelai was wearing. _Is that what he gave her?_

"Um, okay bye mom, and I think I saw dad go out front."

"Is that new?" Emily asked pointing to Lorelai's necklace.

"Yeah, it was a Christmas present." Lorelai said with a smile.

"I see, bye Lorelai." She said with a cold tone in her voice and with that Emily was out the door. _There's something going on between them I know it._

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

well i hope you liked the chapter! and remember reviews and ideas ar greatly accepted! **:D**

Okay I know, I know this may seem a little weird but just go with it, I mean you are talking to the Queen of randomness and rants, well princes Lorelai will always be the top of this category. Any way I will dedicate my next chapter to who ever can guess how many licks it takes to get to the center of a tootsie pop. I have tried it and have an answer for you so the chapter will be dedicated to who ever gets it right on, or at least close. I know you all must be thinking how random, but hey if you could get inside my head you would see that there was a train of thought that lead to this, but because you cant get inside my head you'll just have to take my word on it. So what are you waiting for? Don't delay, review today! Copper Boom! **:D**


	12. Stars Hollow's first annual campfire

What happens when Luke and Lorelai get stuck in the diner together on account of the snow? Read and fine out.

Please read and review this story depends on it! Also I like it when people review it makes me feel happy inside. So if u want to make my day review, Please! **:D**

Okay, I'm a 16-year-old girl, which means I have absolutely nothing. Gilmore Girls is not mine I am just borrowing the charters from ASP and the WB. (hell i don't even have the DVD's yet, but Christmas is coming up so hopefully that will change.)

I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! Did I say I was sorry it took so long? well here it is chapter twelve (but first some thank yours, I finally got to doing those. yeah! **:D**)

**rubberducky3399:** well thanks for your review, I'm glad you liked it! Hey, do I get my pony now?LukelovesLorelai: thanks for the great review!

**iluvGGnOTH08:** okay well it's not quite finished (well the chapter is, but the story isn't. I really don't know when it will be done.) Okay, well thanks for your review and enjoy the chapter. sorry you don't have time to lick a tootsie pop. Here's the next chapter for ya.

**Hamlets-pirate:** first off you are so right about the dirty, it was way too easy. Hey, congrats to getting to the center, and I know about how like almost everyone will have a different answer, but oh well I still say mine is right. Now your guess was 162 now it wasn't what I got, but thanks for the guess. Thanks soooo much for your review!

**roywthepoodles:** I'm glad to know you love my story. Yeah yeah yeah, I know all about all of that technical stuff, and I say screw that I'm right. LOL any way your guess was 679, and let me tell you that was damn close. So congrats this chapter is for you considering you got the closest. (what's a mer 57 licks anyway?)

**Im perfectly imperfect:** really glad you liked it. And I'm sorry to say 351 and 1/3 licks isn't the answer I was looking for. Oh well like you said at least you got the candy!

**Lukelorelaichick:** well thank you! I though the gifts were a good touch. And here's your update.

**orangesherbert7:** thanks!

**live love and eat:** omg, so glad you love it! I so know what you mean about forgetting your number when licking a pop, I cant believe I actually got to the center. Sorry but your guess of 263 wasn't quite there. **:D**

**normallyweirdm:** glad you liked the gifts! Love your counting session! I hate it when they brake and sadly 56 isn't the answer to my question.

**JessRoryx3LorLuke:** thanks for the awesome review!

**A-Karana:** well you got your wish here's the third part about the Christmas party, only in isn't that long, sorry!

**Magical Princess:** oh, oh I absolutely love randomity! Sorry but 356.7241 wasn't the answer we (and when I say we I mean i.) was looking for.

**lukelorelailuva160:** here's your update! Oh and thanks.

**Adam's Song-182:** thanks, and I know the commercial with the babies, puppies, and toilet paper. (one of my favs.)

**Luke'sGirl:** thanks soo much.

**lukelorelai-en:** well I'm glad you think that! And you guessed it Babette and Patty are going to try something, but of course it won't do any good cause Luke and Lorelai are already together.

**Kylie1403:** well thanks **:D** ( oh and you were my first reviewer for this chapter so you can feel special.)

And a special thanks to Gilmoregrl519 and ronata for being my betas! Love you guys! **:D**

Oh, and this chapter is for roywthepoodles whose guess was the closest to the answer, which by the way was 622. But thanks to all of you who took a shot at the challenge!

**Chapter twelve: Stars Hollow's first annual campfire night**

"Hey Babette, have you seen Luke anywhere?" Lorelai asked approaching her slightly, okay extremely crazy neighbor.

"Oh hey sugar, I think I saw him head that way." She said pointing towards the kitchen.

"Okay thanks." She turned to leave but Babette called out to stop her.

"Lorelai doll, is that new?" she asked pointing at Lorelai's necklace.

Crap what do I say to her? I can't just tell one of the biggest gossips in town that Luke gave this to me. Okay just act calm and natural, say nothing that would get Babette and Patty thinking. "Oh, um this? Well um yea-yeah it's new. Um well bye Babette," Lorelai called over her shoulder as she turned and hurried off into the kitchen. Well that wasn't suspicious sounding, god Gilmore you're really losing your touch.

Just then Patty came up to Babette. "Did you see that necklace she was wearing?" Babette asked.

"Yes I did."

"You think that was Luke's gift?"

"Looks like it. Now all they need is one good push then we'll have what the whole town has been waiting years for."

"Yeah, but what are we going to do?"

"Hmm, I think I have an idea."

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Lorelai walked out the backdoor and looked down the porch, where she saw Luke. She walked over to him.

"Hey." She said as she garbed his hand with hers.

"Hey yourself." He told her giving her hand a quick squeeze.

"Trying to get away from the crazy town folks?"

"I was but one of them found me."

"Hey!" she said slapping his arm. Luke just chuckled and wrapped an arm around Lorelai, sense they were the only two out there. They stood there looking out on the front yard as the snow slowly fell from the sky. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah it is." He paused and looked at her. "So are you."

Lorelai looked and smiled. She leaned in and gave Luke a quick kiss before she whispered. "Thank you."

They stood there for awhile in a comfortable silence until Lorelai started to get cold and they went back inside.

As they walked through the door Rory rushed over to them. "Mom, there you are! I've been looking all over for you!"

"Oh, we were just outside."

"Well come on Kirk is about to start his karaoke."

"Oh my god! I can't believe I almost missed that!"

"I know! Hurry up." Rory said rushing off in the direction of the living room.

"Come on Luke we can't miss this!" she said grabbing Luke's hand and dragging him in the direction Rory had just gone.

They reached the living room just in time to see Kirk start a medially of Christmas carols.

"Okay, now this pushes it over the top. Hands down this has been the best Christmas ever." She turned to Luke. "Everything about it was perfect."

Luke smiled at her. "Good."

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

The next day Lorelai ran into Luke's in a dire need for coffee.

"Ugh! Luke! Luke, I need coffee!" she got no reply, but she did get a few looks from the people in the diner. "Luke!"

Luke walked out from the kitchen. "No."

"What?"

"You asked for coffee and I said no." Luke stated simply.

"But I need coffee." She stressed the word need as she whined. "I have to go to work and I was up late last night."

"Hey, that was your own fault." Luke pointed out.

"Was not, I couldn't miss Kirk singing Jingle Bell Rock."

"Yeah well you didn't have to give an anchor presentation."

Lorelai snickered. "Oh yeah. Anyway that's besides the point, I need my coffee!" she said then gave Luke a pout.

Oh man she knows I can't refuse that face. "Fine, one cup." He told her sternly.

"Yes!" the pout always works.

Luke turned around and got Lorelai her coffee.

"Ooh, thank you." She said before gulping down her coffee, Luke just laughed.

The bells above the diner jingled and Taylor walked in with a handful of flyers.

Luke groaned and Lorelai's face lit up as Taylor approached the counter.

"What now Taylor?" Luke asked as he began to wipe down the counter top.

"Well Luke I was wondering if you would consider putting up a few little posters."

"Posters?"

"Well not even posters, flyers really."

"What's the difference between posters and flyers?"

"Posters are bigger." Taylor explained.

"He's right." Lorelai chimed in.

Luke shot her a death glare, before turning to face Taylor again.

"Taylor we go over this every damn time this town has another event! The answer is no!"

"Luke just consider it. Now you are the only one in this town that wont put up a flyer or two."

"And I'd like to keep it that way!"

"It's a new event that needs to be advertised!"

"Really Taylor, another night for all the crazy people of this town to gather together, do we really need it?"

Taylor continued completely ignoring Luke's comment. "It's Stars Hollow's first annual campfire night."

"Ooh, give me one!" Lorelai said to Taylor.

He turned and handed a flyer to Lorelai. "I'm glad to see that someone here appreciates the town events." He said putting emphases on the word someone.

"Taylor I'm not putting up any of your stupid flyers! So leave!"

"Fine." Taylor said turning around. "I'll just leave a few flyers here incase you change your mind."

"TAYLOR!" Luke yelled stepping out from behind the counter. Taylor quickly dropped a few flyers on one of the tables, then ran out the door.

Lorelai began to giggle as Luke took the flyers and threw them in the trash, the whole time mumbling about how stupid Taylor and his town events were.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Later that night Lorelai and Luke were sitting on the couch in Luke's apartment watching TV. Lorelai sitting in between Luke's legs and leaning on his chest.

"Hey Luke?"

"Yes."

"Um, would you maybe um like to go to the- the campfire night with me?"

Luke exhaled loudly be for speaking. "Lorelai you know I don't like to go to these things."

"I know, but I thought maybe just this once. Please for me we wont have to stay long."

Lorelai was really starting to get to Luke. "You really want to go don't you?"

She smiled a little. "Yeah I do, please!" Then to top it all off she brought out that famous pout of hers.

She always gets you with that Danes. "When is it?"

"This Friday at 8:00."

He thought about it for a second. "Fine, I'll go."

Lorelai's face lit up and a grin replaced the pout she had worn. "Thank you." She said then gave him a long kiss before turning back around. Luke smiled to and wrapped his arms around Lorelai bringing her closer to him. They both fell asleep I this position.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

"Lorelai." Luke got no answer. "Lorelai." He said again this time shaking her a little. "It's time to wake up, you have to go home."

She rolled over a little before mumbling, "no."

"Lorelai we over slept it almost 6:00."

This got her up. "Ugh you're kidding."

"No, now come on I have food and coffee for you to take with you for Rory and you."

"Okay." She said slowly getting off the couch. She walked around the apartment gathering her things as Luke got her food ready to go.

"Here you go." Luke said handing Lorelai a bag of food, and two to go cups of coffee.

"Thanks." She said then gave Luke a quick kiss. "You're the best babe." She called over her shoulder as she hurried out the door.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

It was Friday night at 6:00 when Lorelai walked into Luke's for dinner before heading to Star Hollow's first annual campfire night with him.

Those all so familiar bells jingled as Lorelai pushed the door opened. Luke looked up and smiled as he saw Lorelai enter and take a seat at the counter in front of him.

"Hey." She said brightly.

"Hey coffee?" he questioned.

"Do you even have to ask?"

"What was I thinking?" Luke said as he poured her a cup of coffee.

"I know." She answered then took a long deep sip of her coffee.

"So what do you want for dinner?"

"Umm, how about a burger, some fries, and more coffee."

"Why do you insist on eating this crap?"

"Cause its good, duh."

"Of course." He said sarcastically. "I'll be right back with your food."

"Okay thanks." Luke turned and left for the kitchen to make Lorelai's food.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Two hours, one burger, an order of fries, endless cups of coffee, and a piece of pie later Lorelai had finished her food and was sitting at a table waiting for Luke to come back from the kitchen. They were the only two left in the dinner sense Luke had closed early because of the town festival.

"You ready to go?" Luke asked Lorelai as he walked up to her table.

"Yeah." She stood up and started gathering her things. "Hey Luke can I have a cup of coffee to go, you know because it's so cold outside and I will need something to warm me up, and-"

"Lorelai!" Luke cut her off, and pointed to the table in front of her. Sitting there was a to go cup of Luke's coffee.

She picked it up with a smile on her face. "You know me to well."

"Never." He replied before leading her out the door and across the street where multiple campfires were setup and all ready burning, with people gathered around them and more soon to come.

Luke and Lorelai wondered over to the most secluded camp fire were they find Miss Patty, Sookie, Babette, Morey, and a few other residents of Stars Hollow. They took a seat next to Sookie on a log by the fire.

"Hey guys," Sookie greeted them.

"Hey Sookie," Lorelai answered.

"Hi," Luke said.

"So how long have you been here?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh not long I got here about five minutes before you two."

"Good, now come on lets get some marshmallows for s'mores!" Lorelai said with a grin then turned to Luke.

Uh oh I know that face way to well. "Oh no, there is no way I'm eating one of those death traps." He told her shaking his head.

"That's what you say now, but just wait until later." She whispered before getting up and walking off with Sookie.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Patty and Babette watched Lorelai leave before they began to talk.

"So how long should we wait until we leave." Babette whispered to Patty.

"I'd say about half an hour after she comes back." Patty replied.

"That sounds good. Will every one know to follow us?"

"Yeah, some will come with us and others will follow shortly."

"Okay, so we're all set?"

"We're all set." They both nodded then returned their attention to the fire. As they waited for Lorelai to come back and begin the countdown.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

It was a little over half an hour when Patty and Babette decided it was time to head out.

"Well I think we're going to wonder around a few of the other campfires for awhile," Babette said as she and Morey stood up.

"Oh, I think I'm going to join you two," Patty said also getting up.

"Okay, bye you guy." Lorelai called.

"Bye dolls." With that a number of the towns people that had been at the campfire were gone and with in five minutes so were the rest of them. Leaving Luke and Lorelai all alone, or so they thought. While they sat by the fire Miss Patty and Babette were watching from the bushes.

"Do you see anything?" Patty asked.

"Not yet, they're just talking." Babette said never taking her eyes off the couple.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Back at the fire Luke and Lorelai where having a great time being by themselves.

"Hey Luke?" Lorelai asked and turned to face him.

"Yeah?" he turned to face her too.

"Well we're all alone…" she faded off.

"Yeah."

She leaned forward a little then repeated herself, this time raising her eyebrows a little. "We're all alone."

Luke got what she meant. "Just one."

"I can live with that." She smiled and leaned in. their lips met in a passionate soft kiss. Once they broke away they were both smiling. Lorelai turned and leaned against Luke, he wrapped an arm around her, rubbed her arm with his hand, then kissed the top of her head. Lorelai grabbed two sticks with marshmallows on them, and handed one to Luke.

"I told you I wasn't going to eat that."

"Come on just one." she begged.

"Fine one, but that's it." He told her sternly. She smiled and scooted closer to him as they roasted their marshmallows.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

"Oh my god, oh my god!" Babette screamed.

"What?" Patty grabbed the binoculars away from Babette. "Oh my god, oh my god!"

"Can you believe this? After all these years!" Babette squealed.

"Wait, they look calm and natural, like they've been doing it for years."

"What?" Babette asked confused.

"No one is running, no one is freaking out, they're not even talking about it. They're just, sitting there together, he has his arm around her and they're roasting marshmallows."

"You're kidding!"

"No, I want to get to the bottom of this."

"Me two."

"This is Stars Hollow nothing can stay secret for long."

"You're right. Lets go."

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

**Okay well that's the end of chapter twelve.  
Please review! you know you want to! come on now i got used to getting that many reviews so don't let me down:D COPPER BOOM! (oh and ideas are always welcome)**


	13. those three little words

**LittleGGLover**well those townies just wouldn't be the same if they didn't but in where they didn't belong.

**lukelorelai-en**well I'm glad I make you happy! (_dirty! Sorry just couldn't resist.) _here's a new chapter just for you.

well I'm glad I make you happy! (here's a new chapter just for you. 

**rubberducky3399**I am incredibly glad that you can now die happy! And it's too bad about those ponies.

**oywiththepoodles87**glad you decided to review. And sooo glad you loved it!**  
**

**Luke'sGirl**yeah I think I like your idea a little better, but oh well. But I am glad you 'LOVE HOE I DID THINGS!' LOL.

yeah I think I like your idea a little better, but oh well. But I am glad you ' 

**normallyweirdm**I'm sorry to here that your sick, although that was like a month ago so hopefully your better. Well now you can read and find more out about what's going to happen.

**RogueHoney**why thank you, glad you liked it.**  
**

**roywthepoodles**well I'm glad you thought it was cute. And you should be proud of your self-1) because you are obviously blessed with the ability of guessing, I on the other hand am not. And 2) you have the dignity to say you haven't ever sat around and licked a tootsie pop until you got to the center, once more I'm not so fortunate.

**Kylie1403**well I hope you are enjoying my story. I personally have nothing on Babette or Patty.

**LorelaiAndLukeFan**I hands down agree with everything you said! And here's your update!

**ginchy84**glad you love it!

**orangesherbert7**oh don't I know it COPPER BOOM is the most practical for Gilmore Gils. I was soooo disappointed by the show too. Well here's your update, I hope you like it and look forward to your review.

**LukelovesLorelai**thanks.

**jennisfifi**really happy you liked the chapter. I always say later is better then never, or something to that existent. And you're right you reading my story on the day it starts is weird, I mean it's like the twilight zone, or less popular outer bounds. They had the same concept; well you get what I mean. Hope you like the new chapter and can't wait for you review. **  
**

**Adam's Song-182**you can say that again.

**J.Stone**oh no I should be thanking you. Looking forward to your next review.

**luv888**well you know what I am dedicating this chapter to you cause you review three times! Thank you, glad you really like my fanfic!

**Chitosi**thank you, here's the next chapter.

**also a thanks to all of the others that have read my story.**

One last thing before we begin, I want to thank my betas, you guys rock!

And now on with the show! (A/N: I love saying that!)

Chapter twelve: Those three little words

Patty and Babette had almost gotten to Luke and Lorelai when Sookie came running up to the couple.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

"Lorelai! Lorelai!" Sookie called to her friend running over to the campfire she and Luke were sitting at.

"What is it Sookie?" Lorelai asked sitting up a little, but still in Luke's arms.

"Oh you have to see this." Sookie said out of breath having just reached them.

"What? What do I have to see?"

"It's Kirk."

"What happed to Kirk?"

"Big fight, Kirk being Kirk." Sookie said between breaths.

"Oho, what happened? What happened?" Lorelai asked eagerly.

"Well," Sookie said finally catching her breath. "Kirk was mad from before when Taylor wouldn't let him help light the fires, so Kirk being Kirk came over, stole Taylor's s'more, and ran!"

"No!" Lorelai said in disbelief as a smile started to appear on her face.

"Yes! And of course Taylor being Taylor chased him!"

"No!"

"So there they were running through the square, Taylor shouting after Kirk, when . . ."

"What?" Lorelai asked anxiously.

"Well Kirk was running right at the gazebo when he desisted"

Lorelai cut her off. "He didn't!"

"He did."

"You mean?"

"He climbed the gazebo!"

"And I missed this!"

"Wait, you haven't heard the best part."

"There's more?"

"Yes, Kirk is now stuck on the roof, and Taylor is standing on the ground and yelling threats at him!"

"Oh my God! I've got to see this!" she turned to Luke, grabbed his arm, and pulled him up. "Come on Luke!" she said as she started off in the direction of the gazebo, and Kirk, and Taylor.

"Hey Lorelai wait up!" he called after her.

"No way! I either wait for you, or miss seeing Kirk on top of the gazebo, and well, I really want to see Kirk on top of the gazebo!"

"Thanks a lot." Luke said sarcastically.

"Oh don't worry babe, I still love you." Lorelai said over her shoulder. Then they both froze when her words registered in their minds.

_Did she just say she loved me?_

_Did I just say I love Luke? Oh my God I love Luke!  
_  
"Um, Lorelai did you, um did you mean what you said?" _of course she didn't mean It, it just slipped out._ Luke told himself, but still he just had to ask.

Lorelai looked down at her feet then in to Luke's eyes. She answered his question with one word; "Yes"

Luke let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in, and a smile played across his face. Luke leaned down and gave Lorelai a passionate kiss. "I love you too Lorelai."  
He whispered.

Lorelai smiled, "Good."

He grabbed her hand, and they began to walk. "So I guess we are heading over to see Kirk?"

"Yeah, and just so you know, I'll always wait for you Luke."

He gave her hand a squeeze, "Same here."

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

"Damn, we just missed them." Patty said.

"I know, you think Kirk could have waited two more minutes to snap." Babette said disappointed.

"Yeah."

"So, you want to go watch Kirk?" Babette asked

"Do you even have to ask? Let's go."

That night almost all of Stars Hollow gad gathered around the gazebo to watch the night events unfold. As it turns out the only way they could get Kirk to come down was with a cherry picker, and a promise that Taylor wouldn't follow up on any of his threats.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

As Lorelai walked into the diner she was met with the sounds of Luke Yelling, she quickly found a seat at the counter to watch.

"No!" Luke screamed before turning to refill coffee's.

"Come on Luke." Taylor said following him around the dinner.

"Taylor I didn't let you put up flyers for your campfire night last week, what makes you think I'll put up flyers for you New Years bash this week!" Luke walked back to the counter with Taylor close behind. "Coffee?" Luke asked Lorelai, trying to block out Taylor.

"Hi, look at who you're asking." Lorelai said motioning to herself.

"Right." He said as he poured a cup of coffee for her.

Taylor was finally able to get a word in. "Luke if you would just-"

"Taylor, get out!"

"Now Luke-"

"Out!"

"Fine." Taylor said realizing he couldn't change Luke's mind.

Luke exhaled loudly as Taylor left and mumbled a finally.

Lorelai finished off her cup, and held it out for a refill. Luke being so wrapped up in this Taylor thing didn't bother to lecture her on what coffee would do to her. "You do know he hasn't given up yet, right?"

"Yeah."

"Just checking." She took another sip of her coffee. "Can I get a donut?"

"Yeah." Luke grabbed a plate from below the counter. He lifted the lid of the container then froze. He was staring at the window getting angrier and angrier by the second.

Lorelai noticed this. "Luke?" she said waving a hand in front of his face. "Luke?" then she turned to look at what he was staring at. Standing outside was Taylor, taping a 'Stars Hollow New Year's Bash' flyer to the outside of one of the diners windows.

"Oh." Lorelai said.

Luke dropped the lid of the donut container on the counter. "Taylor!" Luke shouted as he made his way around the counter and towards the door.

Taylor froze at the sound of his name, dropped his tape dispenser, and took of running. Luke chased after him.

Lorelai enjoyed the scene from her seat at the counter. Laughing she reached over grabbed a donut and replaced the lid for Luke. With a donut in hand she turned around and resumed watching Luke chase after Taylor.

Luke finally gave up running after Taylor and turned back in the direction of the diner. He approached the diner but before going inside he grabbed the flyer off the window and crumpled it up in his hand.

Luke walked into the dinner to find a giggling Lorelai. "What are you laughing about?" he growled. This caused Lorelai to laugh even more.

Lorelai finally managed to get out "Who knew Taylor could run so fast?"

"I sure as hell didn't." Luke told her.

"Hun." Lorelai said, obviously thinking about something.

"What?" Luke asked.

"I was just wondering if Taylor even knows you've stopped chasing him."

"I hope not." Luke said, clearly still mad at Taylor.

"So Luke, are we going to the New Years bash?" Lorelai asked hopefully.

"Are you kidding?"

"I never kid." Lorelai stated quite seriously.

Luke shot her a look.

"Okay, fine I always kid," she admitted. "But not this time."

"No." he told her sternly.

"But Luke." She whined.

"No." he said picking up the coffeepot to make the rounds.

Lorelai new she couldn't bug him while he was out amongst the tables without the town getting suspicious. So she just sat and waited for him to come back.

She heard him walking behind her. "Come-"

"No." Luke said cutting her off and walking to the other side of the room to refill coffees at those tables.

Lorelai sat at the counter as she continued to think of a way to make Luke come with her. She knew she would eventually break him, after all she did have that Gilmore charm, but what would be the easiest way?

Lorelai was in deep thought when someone came over and sat down in the seat next to her. She didn't pay much attention to the person until she hears him speak.

"So, you come here often?" he asked.

Lorelai's head shot up, and she turned to face the man sitting next to her. She could barley speak, but when she did it came out in almost a whisper. "Christopher." She said eyes wide with a tone of disbelief in her voice.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

So what did you all think of lucky 13? Please you guys review, come on you know you want to for me! Just click that pretty little purple button! Come on you guys I've gotten used to all of your reviews, plus if you send me a review you get a nice pretty shout out before the beginning of next chapter!

Thanks you guys for reviewing, COPPER BOOM!

:D


	14. a dancing theme

**Finally! I'm back baby! **After almost a month I finally have my next chapter up! Sorry it took so long, I just had a lot going on in my life, and I'm about to get a whole lot more things, so be happy I was able to get this chapter up.Not that much happens in it though, it's more of a filler chapter really. But I hope you all still enjoy it, and the big blow up (you should be able to guess whose involved in that.) will be next chapter.

**Summary:** What happens when Luke and Lorelai get stuck in the diner together on account of the snow? Read and fine out. Please read and review this story depends on it! Also I like it when people review it makes me feel happy inside. So if u want to make my day review, Please! **:D**

**Disclaimer:** if they were mine do you really think there would be an April?  
If they were mine do you really think I would need this web site?  
If they were mine do you think I would still be working a minimal wage job?  
So what have we concluded? That unless hell freezes over (A/N I love that saying!) these charters will continue to be not mine, but ASP's. And once again, just incase you didn't get it the first time, the only thing I own of Gilmore Girls is the first four seasons. That tells you a lot, I can't even afford all the seasons because the fifth one is still over $40 and I can't (would if I could, but I can't so I wont) swing $40 big ones.

I would write shout out to everyone who reviewed but** A.)** This way I get the chapter out faster,and** B.)** I sent out review replies the reviewers of my last chapter.

Okay just a quick thank you to:** squiddrude, orangesherbert7, LorelaiAndLukeFan, Lukelorelaichick, luv888, LittleGGLover, Adam's Song-182, normallyweirdm, RogueHoney, LorelaiLukeForever, inge-loves-lost, JavaJunkie22, LukelovesLorelai, roywthepoodles, LukeandLorelai4ever, J.Stone, rubberducky3399.**Thank you all so much for your reviews, they made me very, very happy!** :D**

Oh, and thanks to my betas, you're doing I great job!

One more thing, this chapter goes out to all of you who are reading my story! I love you all, although there might be just a little more love for those of you who have reviewed, I still love you all!

**Chapter fourteen: a dancing theme**

"So, you come here often?" he asked.

Lorelai's head shot up, and she turned to face the man sitting next to her. She could barley speak, but when she did it came out in almost a whisper. "Christopher." She said eyes wide with a tone of disbelief in her voice.

"Yep, that would be me." Christopher said. Boy does she look surprised.

"A-umm," she stuttered, at a loss for words, which rarely happened to a Gilmore. "Wha-what are you doing here?" she managed to get out.

"Well, I was in the area, and I thought 'hey why not stop by for a visit with my girls."

"Yeah." Lorelai said to Chris. "Your girls, right." She whispered to herself. _Crap! Just when things were going good! Ugh!  
_  
"So where's Rory?" Chris asked looking around the diner.

"Well she should be outside some where." Lorelai said looking out the window. "Oh, there she is." She said pointing at the gazebo.

"Okay, great. I'm going to go say hi to her."

"Okay." Lorelai mumbled as Chris got up and walked out the door.

"Ugh!" she groaned the second Chris was out the door and put her head down on the counter.

Just then Luke walked behind the counter and stopped in front of Lorelai. "Don't do that it's unsanitary." He told her.

"I don't care." Lorelai said propping herself up on her elbows.

"Well I do, it's my diner." He looked over at her. "What's with you?"

"Now Luke, please don't be mad." She told him.

"That's not the best thing to start a conversation with."

"See now I said not to get mad." She told him.

"What did you do?" It was more of a demand rather then a question.

"Just don't be mad, okay?"

"Lorelai!" Luke was becoming impatient.

She took a quick glance around the diner, spotting a few Stars Hollows natives. " Can we talk up stairs?"

"Yeah, come on lets go."

They walked up the stairs and into Luke's apartment. The second Luke closed the door he turned to face Lorelai. "What did you do?" he asked sternly.

"Well, really it's not a matter of what I've done, cause I really didn't do anything." She hesitated for a moment and took a deep breath. "Christopher is here." She told him. Her stare cast down at the rug.

"What? You mean Christopher, Rory's-"

"Dad." Lorelai finished nodding.

"Is here, here. Like here in-"

"Stars Hollow." Lorelai finished for him again.

Luke adjusted his cap. "When did he get here?"

"Not even five minuets ago. I just saw him in the diner."

"He's in the diner?"

"Well no, well maybe, he was in the diner but then went to go talk to Rory. So technically he could be in the diner, but I don't know." she took a deep breath and continued. "I just want you to know that I didn't ask him to come, he didn't tell me he was coming, I hadn't even talked to him in months. So please don't be mad. Luke, are you mad?"

He exhaled loudly. "I'm not mad."

She took a step closer to him. "So you're not mad?"

He put his arms around Lorelai and looked into her eyes. "I'm not mad." He told her.

She smiled and leaned against his chest resting her head on his shoulder. "Good."

"Okay," Luke gave Lorelai a kiss, nothing special, but still full of passion. "now we have to get back downstairs."

"Why, do we have to?" she whined.

"Because I have a diner to run and you have your daughter and her father waiting for you."

"Oh forget all that."

"We can't, or at least I can't, but if you want to stay here by yourself."

"Oh, could I?" Lorelai's face lit up at the thought of not having to face Chris.

"I was kidding. Now come on." Luke said.

"Fine." Lorelai surrendered.

"Good, now come on." Luke said turning to face the door.

"Hey Luke?"

"I'm not mad." He told her as he turned to face Lorelai again.

"Good to know, but that wasn't what I was going to ask you."

"Okay, what did you want to ask me?"

"Do you think maybe that you could come over tonight? Rory and I were going to watch a movie, and we'd love it if you could join us."

Luke smiled. "That sounds good I'll close up early and be there around eight."

"Okay, perfect."

"Now that that's settled, come on."

"Oh, alright. I'm coming I'm coming."

Luke walked out from behind the curtain, with Lorelai following behind him. They look over and see Rory and Chris sitting at the counter. "Good luck." Luke whispered with a small smile, walking to the kitchen.

"Funny, very funny!" she called after Luke, which also caused a number of people to turn and look. Shying she walked over to Chris and Rory. Rory she wanted to see, but Chris, she could care less.

"Hey mom." Rory said, clearly still happy that her dad was here.

"Hey."

"What was that all about, Lore?" Chris asked.

_Leave it to Chris to pry_. "What was what all about?" she said not wanting to talk about her and Luke with Chris.

"Over there." He said pointing to where Luke and she had been standing.

"Oh nothing."

Sensing Lorelai was unconformable Rory jumped in. "So dad. How long are you here for?"

"Oh I don't know, I thought I'd stick around for the New Year."

"Really?" Rory said happily.

"Yeah." Chris said with a smile. "If that's okay with your mother." He turned to face Lorelai. "Lore?"

"Oh, ye-yeah of-of course it's um of course it's okay." Lorelai managed to get out. _Crap, crap, CRAP! Chris is going to be here for New Years, and for all the days be for it! Oh this is so not good! I hope Luke still won't be mad!  
_  
"You should stay with us." Rory said with out thinking how awkward it would be for her mom and Luke if Chris were at the house.

_Did my daughter, my darling Rory really just say that? Does she not remember anything that has happened this past month?_ "Oh Rory I don't think that would be such a good idea." Lorelai told her.

Suddenly Rory got what her mom was hinting at, Luke. "Oh you're right, sorry. Umm, what about the inn?"

"That sound like a good plan. Chris, what do you think?" _God, please let him just stay at the inn, it's bad enough he had to show up when he did.  
_  
_What's wrong with their house? Why is it such a bad idea for me to stay there? I was hopping I could stay there._ "Oh, yeah that's fine." Chris told them. "Actually it's getting kinda late, I'll head over there now and see about a room."

"Okay." Lorelai said. "Bye."

"Bye dad." Rory called. Once the door shut behind Christopher Rory turned to Lorelai. "I'm so sorry I just wasn't thinking, I mean this is the first time he's actually been here, and I guess I was just happy he finally came."

"Rory honey, it's fine. Now come on we have to go pick out a movie to force Luke to watch. He's coming to movie night."

"Okay, Come on lets hit the video store."

" Oh and then Doose's."

"Why Doose's? Luke will bring us food."

"Yeah, but we to get all the junk food we're going to eat, and then proceed to make Luke eat."

"Good point, let's go."

"Bye Luke!" both girls called.

"Bye." They heard Luke respond from the kitchen.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Rory and Lorelai had just arrived home from picking out the movies for tonight. After much debate they had decided to make Luke sit through Footloose and Dirty Dancing. First they were just going to pick one, but then decided to make it a theme night, and turn it in to a double feature. Also as an added bonus these movies just happened to be two of Lorelai's favorites. After picking out the movies the girls made a stop at Doose's and stocked up on every junk food known to man.

Lorelai and Rory were just walking past Babette's when Lorelai noticed Chris standing on the front porch with his bags. She froze.

"Why'd you stop?" Rory asked after almost running into her mom.

Lorelai motioned towards Chris with her head.

"Dad? What is he doing here?" Rory questioned Lorelai.

"I know just as much as you do kid." She told her.

The two girls walked up the steps of their front porch and over to Christopher. "Umm Chris, wh-what are you doing here. I thought you were going to the inn."

"Well I was, but they don't have any rooms available, so I thought maybe I could crash here until a room opens up." _Come on Lore, just let me stay_.

_Well I can't just kick him out_. "Yeah, you can stay here until something opens up at the inn. You'll be sleeping on the couch though." _Luke is going to kill me for this.  
_  
"Oh that's fine, thanks Lore."

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Later that night. Lorelai is sitting on her bed reading a people magazine when Rory walks in to her room.

"Hey mom?"

She looked up from what she was reading. "Yeah?"

"Why don't you go over to Luke's and watch the movies there, with him, and I'll stay here with dad for the night."

"But Rory we were all going to watch the movies together, I can't just leave you."

"Go it's fine. I know you were looking forward to spending time with Luke, and we can pick out two new movies to force Luke to sit through next week."

"Are you sure."

"Yeah, I'll be fine. We can just do this again next week, with a different movie theme."

"Thanks kid, you're the best, but I'm leaving half of the junk food for you."

"I'm not arguing with that."

Rory turned to leave. She was half way out the door when Lorelai called out to her. "Dancing midgets."

Rory turned around to face her mom. She had a confused look on her face. "What?"

"The theme for next week, dancing midgets. We can rent Willy Wonka and The Wizard of Oz. Make Luke sit through those two movies." Lorelai said with a smile.

Rory smiled back. "I like that theme."

"I had a feeling you would."

"So shouldn't you be getting ready."

Lorelai looks over at the clock. "Oh crap, your right. I better hurry."

Rory laughed to herselfas she left her mom's room.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

10 minutes later Lorelai flew down the stairs. She made a quick stop in the kitchen to grab the movies and bags of junk food, before returning to the living room.

"Rory have you seen my keys?" a frantic Lorelai called out.

"Umm, night stand?"

"Nope."

"Dresser?"

"Not there."

"Pocket?"

"Don't have one."

"Purse?"

Lorelai stopped and dug through her purse. "Aha!" she exclaimed. "Found them."

"So Lore are you going out?"

_Way to state the obvious_. "Uh, yeah." Lorelai said putting on her jacket.

"Oh, where are you going?"

"Just to a friends house, nothing fancy." She told Chris, the turned to Rory. "Okay, so if you need anything you know where I am."

"Right."

"And you know the number."

"Yes."

"Now I should be home around midnight, but if I'm not, and I'm talking like 12:01 here, send out like three police cars, a few K-9 units, a fire truck, and an ambulance. You know the works. So you get all that?"

"Yeah I think. I know where you are and the number, you should be home by midnight but if your not don't worry because this is Stars Hollow, and the movies just probably took longer to get through then you thought."

"Well you got the first part, but what happened to the fire trucks and K-9 units?"

"Go." Rory said pushing her mom towards the door. "You're going to be late."

"Already am babe."

"Fine you're going to be later, now go."

"I have a feeling I'm not wanted here." Lorelai said in mock hurt as she left the house.

"I'll see you later!" Rory called after her. "Bye mom."

"Bye." Lorelai called back.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Lorelai had just reached the diner. She grabbed the bags from the back seat and hurried off towards the door. The bells jingled above her had as she opened the door and stepped in.

"Better make it quick. We're closing." Luke called from the kitchen.

Lorelai smiled. "How quick do you want it." She called back as she took a seat at the counter.

"What?" Luke asked coming out of the kitchen. Lorelai snickered at the look on his face.  
"What are you doing here?"

"Well you really know what a woman wants to hear."

"Sorry I just thought I was coming over to your house."

Lorelai realized that she had never called to tell Luke what had happened. "Oh I knew I forgot something." she mumbled to herself. "There was a change of plans." she told Luke.

"Really, why?"

"Well you see after Rory and I got back from getting all the stuff for tonight, Chris was waiting for us on the porch." she could see him tense up at the mention of his name, she just continued with the story. "He told us that there weren't any rooms available at the inn, so I let him stay at my place." She finished almost in a whisper.

"What?" Luke yelled, "You let him stay at your house?"

"Yes, but only until there is a room available at the inn." she quickly added.

"You shouldn't have let him stay." Luke told her.

"What was I going to do Luke? I couldn't just kick him out."

Luke took a deep breath and adjusted his cap. "You sure you couldn't kick him out." Luke asked.

Lorelai smiled and walked over to him. "I thought about it but then he is Rory's dad. And I didn't want Rory to be to mad at me, so it was my only option. But because I was so nice, Rory told me that it would be okay to have movie night here with you. Then the three of us could just have another movie night with a different theme next week." she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around her waist. "Is that okay?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, its okay. So tonight's a theme night now?"

"Yes it is."

"What's the theme?"

"You'll just have to wait until we start the movies."

"Okay you go ahead upstairs and set everything up, I'll finish closing up and bring us some food."

"But I brought food." Lorelai said holding up a bag.

"Like I said I'll bring us some real edible food."

"Okay." She gave him a quick kiss then headed upstairs to Luke's apartment.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

15 minutes later Luke walked upstairs with a turkey burger and a salad for himself and a burger, Chile cheese fries, some pie, and a cup of coffee for Lorelai.

"There you are." Lorelai said as Luke walked out the door I was just about to send out a search party for you. Hey, why do they call it a search party anyway, I mean its not like these people have so much fun it's a party when they're out searching for some missing person, and-"

She was cut off by Luke's lips on hers. "You were babbling I needed a way to shut you up."

Lorelai smiled. "I like the way you shut me up."

"Good, so do I. Now I'm dreading to ask, but what movies did you get?"

"Well, Rory and I decided on a dance theme."

"A dance theme?" Luke asked.

"Yes a dance theme. So we have, for you viewing pleasure and mine,Dirty Dancing and Footloose." She said pulling the two movies out of a bag.

"Never seen them." Luke said.

"You're kidding! You've never seen Footloose, the story of music and dancing being outlawed in a town? Or Dirty Dancing about the girl who everyone called Baby?" Lorelai asked in disbelief.

"Why was dancing outlawed? And why did every one call her baby?" Luke asked.

"See that's why were going to watch the movies." Lorelai told him as she got up and put in the first movie.

"Which one are we watching first?"

"Umm, Dirty Dancing."

"Is that the one were everyone called her Baby?"

"Yes, now shhh it's starting." Lorelai told him.

After a few minutes of watching the movie Luke was the first to talk.

"Waho, that looks just like-"

"I know! Thank you!"

"I mean that looks- why did you say thank you?" Luke asked confused.

"Every time I watch this movie I always tell who ever I'm with that she looks just like Emily, and every time people say I'm crazy and that they look nothing alike."

"You're kidding. They look just like each other. Are you sure that isn't her?" Luke asked.

"Yes I'm sure that isn't her . . . I think." She said the last part to herself.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Luke and Lorelai continued to watch the rest of the movie and about half of the second one before Lorelai fell asleep on the couch with her head resting on Luke. When Luke noticed this he slowly picked her up, so he wouldn't wake her, and laid her down on the bed. Then he carefully changed her from her clothes to a pair of his sweat pants and one of his flannels, the one she had claimedfor her own. After Lorelai was changed he quickly changed into a pair of flannel bottoms and a T-shirt.

As he slipped under the covers he felt Lorelai snuggle closer to him and mumble. "Thank you."

Luke smiled "You're welcome." He whispered back.

"Goodnight Luke." She said closing her eyes again.

"Goodnight Lorelai, I love you." He told her.

At first he didn't here an answer so he figured she had fallen back a sleep, but then he heard her quiet reply. "I love you too." She said scooting closer to him and wrapping an arm around him, Luke did the same and that's how they fell a sleep.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Well that was a long chapter! My longest yet, and a little over 11 pages on Microsoft Word! Come you guys, that deserves a review! Please, just press that pretty little purple button! You know you want to for me! Come on I've gotten use to all these reviews you can't let me down! Come on we have a goal this time lets make it to 155 reviews, who ever is my 155th reviewer will have the next chapter dedicated to them! Yeah I know I put 155 but every one wants 150, I thought I would be original, that must be worth a review originality is great!

COPPER BOOM!  
:D


	15. stars hollow resident Cheshire cat

I'm back baby! After so many months I finally have the next chapter up! Yessssssssss! This one is in honor of the one year mark on this story and the new season of Gilmore girls. here's hoping everything works out in luck number 7!

**Summary:** What happens when Luke and Lorelai get stuck in the diner together on account of the snow? Read and fine out. Please read and review this story depends on it! Also I like it when people review it makes me feel happy inside. So if u want to make my day review, Please! **:D**

**Disclaimer:** if they were mine do you really think there would be an April?  
If they were mine do you really think I would need this web site?  
If they were mine do you think I would still be working a minimal wage job?  
So what have we concluded? That unless hell freezes over (A/N I love that saying!) these charters will continue to be not mine, but ASP's. And once again, just incase you didn't get it the first time, the only thing I own of Gilmore Girls is the first four seasons. That tells you a lot, I can't even afford all the seasons because the fifth one is still over $40 and I can't (would if I could, but I can't so I wont) swing $40 big ones.

I would write shout out to everyone who reviewed but** A.)** This way I get the chapter out faster,and** B.)** I sent out review replies the reviewers of my last chapter.

Oh, and thanks to my beta, you're doing I great job!

One more thing, this chapter goes out to all of you who are reading my story! I love you all, although there might be just a little more love for those of you who have reviewed, I still love you all!

**Chapter fifteen: stars hollow resident Cheshire cat  
**  
"Rory, Rory." Chris called shaking Rory awake.

"Ugh." She rolled over. "Dad?" she asked confused "What time is it?" She mumbled.

"Your mom isn't home yet." He told her.

Rory reached over and turned her pink fuzzy clock around so she could read the time. "It's only 12:41." She told her dad. "She'll be home soon."

"But she said she would be home by twelve."

"For mom that means more like one." she told him as she grabbed her covers, turned over, and went back to sleep.

Chris sighed and walked back over to the couch. He was determined to stay up until Lorelai came home, but fell a sleep some where around 1:15.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Luke leaned over and gave Lorelai a kiss on her forehead. "Time to get up." He told her.

"No." she mumbled.

"yes." He said kissing her forehead again.

"A little more south." She said.

Luke smiled and gave her a kiss on the mouth.

"Better." She said, rolling back over and covering herself with the sheets.

"Good, now get up." He told her.

She moved around a little on the bed, her eyes still closed "can't, stuck." She said.

"Well if you're stuck you don't get any coffee."

Luke got no reply, Lorelai had already fallen back asleep, Luke now had to resort to drastic measures. He reached over and pulled all the covers off of Lorelai.

"Ah!" she squealed.

"Now I'm going down stairs to get you a cup of coffee. When I come back you better be up and dressed or the coffee will be poured down the drain. Now, I'm going to put these," Luke said motioning to the blankets he was holding, "over on the other side of the room." He did what he said, then started down the stairs to the diner.

10 minutes later a fully dressed Lorelai emerged from the bathroom and walked over to the table, where Luke was putting out breakfast for the two of them. She sat down in front of the plate with the coffee mug.

"I can't believe it's not even 5:30 in the morning and I'm already up, dressed, and eating breakfast." Lorelai complained before taking a sip of her coffee.

"You'll be thanking me when you get home with enough time to shower, change and stop by the diner without being late for work." Luke pointed out.

Lorelai was about to say something in response to Luke, but stopped herself realizing he was probably right. Instead she started to eat, provoking a light chuckle from Luke.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

15 minutes later Lorelai was quietly trying to make her way into her house. Once past Chris she made her way over to her daughter's room. She sat down on Rory's feet at the end of her bed and waited for her to wake.

Rory rubbed her eyes, "Mom?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"What time is it?"

"Umm, almost six."

"You're home late, or early for that matter. Have a good night with Luke?"

"Yeah, to bad you couldn't join us."

"Next time?"

"Next time. Now I'm going to go take a shower, you can either sleep a few more hours or you can get dressed and come with me."

"Are you stopping at Luke's?"

"Yep."

"Is Michel working today?"

"All day long." Lorelai said with a mischievous smile.

"I'll come." Rory said with a smile matching her mothers.

"Okay kid, get ready then we'll head out."

As Lorelai closed Rory's door behind her and turned around she came face to face with Chris. "Your not just getting in now are you?" Chris asked, causing Lorelai's smile to fade.

"I fell asleep, what does it matter to you?" Lorelai asked coldly.

"You said you would be back by midnight, that was six hours ago!" Chris yelled.

"So, I fell asleep." She said through clenched teeth.

"Something could have happened to you, or Rory! Something could have happened to Rory and you wouldn't have been here!" Chris spat at her

Lorelai was disgusted at Chris, he put up a good performance but Lorelai knew he wasn't worried about Rory or herself, he was just mad he hadn't got to spend the night with her. "It's Stars Hollow! What did you think would happen! You take three lefts in this place and you back in the town square! And if Rory needed me she would have called, I had my cell and she knew where I was! Now if you would excuse me, some of us have jobs we have to get to and things we need to do!" with that Lorelai brushed past Chris and made her way upstairs for her shower.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

1 hour later Lorelai made her way down stairs and found her daughter sitting at the table with Chris.

Rory had heard what her parents had said but new better then to bring it up, that would lead to nothing pretty.

"You ready to go Rory?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, let's go, I'm starving." Rory told her mother as she got up from the table.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

As Rory and Lorelai made their way into the diner and sat down, Luke came by and poured each girl a cup of coffee. "Morning Rory, what can I get you?"

"Ummm, how about some of those chocolate chip pancakes."

"You got it." As he turned to leave Lorelai stopped him.

"Hey Luke?" she asked way too sweetly.

"You already ate." He said flatly.

"I know, but do you know what to day is?"

"The 31st?"

"Yes which means. . .?" Lorelai pushed on.

"No." Luke said bluntly, figuring out what Lorelai was getting at

"Oh come on Luke, its new years eve!"

"Lorelai!"

"Oh come on!" she pleaded.

Heads in the diner where beginning to turn. "If I say yes, will you shut up?"

Lorelai gave him a bright smile. "Of course."

"Fine, now if you excuse me I have a diner to run." As Luke left Lorelai was ecstatic.

Lorelai looked over at Rory with a smile that would give even the Cheshire cat a run for its money. Rory just shook her head and started drinking her coffee.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Let's keep those reviews rolling! The more review I get the more motivation I have!


	16. at the twist of midnight

**AN: READ IF YOU WOULD LIKE AN APOLOGY **

Yes, I know chances are most of you are extremely shocked to find an update from me; don't fiddle with your screen or rub your eyes, you aren't seeing things, this is an actual update.

Now this is the time where I gravel for forgiveness; I never meant for this too take so long but I got caught up in writing other stories . . . then I stopped writing altogether. I've just been so busy! High school for lack of a better word simply sucks, not only do they give you a truck loaded of homework during the school year but they precede to pile it on over the summer! That and I've had quite a hectic schedule the last few months; they are all factors contributing to my absence but they are not an excuse. I felt I owed it to my readers (maybe more to my reviewer who always with out fail seem to put a smile on my face and help encourage me to get up of my lazy ass and continue my story) to write another chapter.

**Summary:** What happens when Luke and Lorelai get stuck in the diner together on account of the snow? Read and fine out. Please read and review this story depends on it! Also I like it when people review it makes me feel happy inside. So if u want to make my day review, Please! **:D**

**Disclaimer:** if they were mine do you really think the show would have ended like it did? . . . to spell it out for you i don't own anything . . .damn.

**Well I've taken up enough words of this particular update so without further a due I present to all who have stuck with me for this long, chapter 16. **

**Chapter 16: At The Twist of Midnight**

It was 6:30 that night, Lorelai and Rory where hurrying to finish getting ready; the annual town New Years Eve Bash started at 7:00 (and with Miss Patty's punch was sure to continue on until the early hours of the morning, ending just in time for many of the guests to head over to Luke's in search of a warm breakfast and coffee to help with the hangovers that came complimentary of the punch).

"Hey mom?" Rory called up the stairs.

"Yeah?" Lorelai hollered back.

"Have you seen my sparkly bracelet?"

"If you mean the black one, then yes."

"Great where is it?" Rory questioned.

"I'm wearing it." Lorelai said with a slight cringe.

"Mom!" came Rory's exasperated reply.

"Don't worry, it's yours for the night, I'll get something else."

"Thank you," Rory said "and it's always mine," she called as an after thought.

"Hey, I thought I taught you to share!" Lorelai called back as she began a frantic search for her left shoe only to find it atop her dresser.

"Nope, sorry you must have been mistaken."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive mom, now hurry up or we're going to be late."

"Have I taught you nothing?" Lorelai questioned as she began her descent down the stairs. "First the sharing and now this? You always want to be fashionably late to make a grand entrance." Lorelai finished with a small flourish as her foot hit the last step.

"Yes, but Luke will kill you if you leave him alone with the crazy towns people for too long."

"Good point, here is your bracelet, and may I say you look simply ravishing darling, ravishing." Lorelai informed her daughter who was wearing a dress with a black corset type top with one inch think straps connected to a full red skirt that ended just at the knee. The necklace Luke gave her for Christmas, small heart earrings, black heal and her read coat complete the ensemble.

"Thanks." Rory replied as she handed her mother her coat, "You don't look too bad yourself mom." Lorelai had on a creamy white dress that was fitted up top with a skirt that cascaded an inch or two below her knees. Lorelai too was wearing Luke's Christmas gift to her, had on stud diamond earrings, cream colored shoes to match her dress, and a coat a slightly darker shade of cream.

"Okay let's go." They where in the small entrance hall when Lorelai thought of something. "Hey where's Chris?" she questioned looking around; Lorelai hadn't seen him since that morning.

Rory, who shared her mother's puzzled look and glanced around the room, answered "I'm not sure, the last time I saw Dad was when we left for Luke's and the Inn."

Lorelai still feeling a tad suspicious decided to drop the matter for the time being. "We'll find him later, but now it's time for the party." Lorelai said with a smile.

Rory cracked a large grin as well, "hey," she began laughing slightly to herself "do you think Kirk will try to kiss Taylor again at midnight this year?"

"Oh we can only hope." Lorelai stated, as she closed the door behind herself and Rory.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The New Year's Eve Bash had been going strong for nearly five hours, and showed no signs of letting up after the New Year, which would be rung in less than ten minutes.

Lorelai waddled through the crowded room towards Luke. "Hey," She greeted with a smile.

Luke returned her smile and her greeting.

"So I was thinking since there are so many prying eyes in here how about you meet me outside in five minutes for our New Year's kiss?" Lorelai asked, her smile never faltering.

Luke gave a small chuckle, "I'll see you in five minutes."

Lorelai's grin grew as she turned and slipped unnoticed out the door. She walked down the steps of Miss Patty's dance studio and away from the party. She stopped a good distance away but was still confident that Luke wouldn't miss her when he came looking.

Less than a minute had passed when Lorelai heard foot falls approaching. She grinned. "I thought you were going to wait five minutes? Couldn't resist could-", her words came to and abrupt stop when she turned to find not Luke but Chris walking towards her.

"Chris?" she questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you Lor. So I could kiss you at midnight." He informed her as he leaned closer.

Lorelai took a hesitant step back. "Are you drunk?" she gaped, having smelt the alcohol on his breath.

Chris didn't answer; he only gave a small laugh as he stepped closer and grabbed her arm.

Lorelai's eyes widened. "Damn it, you are. Let go of me right now Chris." She said forcefully.

Something finally dawned on Chris. "You where waiting for someone weren't you?" there was anger in his voice and his grip grew tighter.

Lorelai didn't answer, she adverted her eyes "Let go of me," she told him again.

Chris followed her gaze, his own eyes resting on the diner. "You were waiting for him, weren't you?" Chris jerked his head in the direction of the diner. "You where waiting for that diner man!" Chris spat out, his tone becoming laced with bitterness.

"Leave now Chris. I don't want Rory seeing you like this," Lorelai ordered him as she attempted to pull away from his hold.

Chris only became more forceful and grabbed both her shoulders. "We're supposed to be a family; you, me and Rory, not that diner guy." Chris sneered.

An appalled look flashed across Lorelai's face. "Luke is more a family to Rory and me than you ever were; he's more a family to us then you'll ever be!" She shot at him, her voice rising.

Anger was boiling in both their eyes. She tried to push away only to have Chris push her back. Lorelai stumbled backward; her heal slipped on a patch of ice sending her plummeting to the ground. A sickening crack sounded when her body crumpled against the cold pavement. Chris's bewildered expression turned to one of shock and horror when he realized what he had done.

"Lorelai!" Luke yelled when he saw her fall. Luke, who had been walking when he left Miss Patty's moments ago, was now at a full out sprint to reach Lorelai. He dropped to his knees beside her.

"Luke." She said softly, tears glistening in her eyes. The look of pain etched on her fetchers was enough to break Luke's heart.

Chris stood there frozen as Luke tended to Lorelai "Where are you hurt?" Luke asked his voice full of concern.

"My ankle." She said as a tear slipped down her cheek. "It really hurts Luke; I can't move it."

Luke nodded as he carefully lifted her up in a fire fighters carry, taking precaution not to upset the surely broken left ankle. Lorelai rested her head on Luke's shoulder the occasional tear slipping free from her eyes.

Luke now face to face with Chris couldn't hold in his anger any longer. "What the hell's your problem?" Luke bellowed. "I don't want to see you anywhere near Lorelai _or_ Rory right now! You better get the hell out of here, and if you _ever_ hurt one of my girls again, so help me" Luke cut off his emotions running so high that he couldn't express how he felt in words. Lorelai was sure Luke would have punched Chris square in the jaw had he not been holding her.

For a second it looked as if Chris was going to say something before he turned and stormed off like the coward he was.

"Mom!" Rory called, drawing Luke and Lorelai's attention to the crowd that had formed outside Miss Patty's when the yelling had started. Rory finished pushing past people and jogged the short distance from the mob to where Luke stood with Lorelai. "What happened?" she asked concerned.

Luke looked at Lorelai; he knew it was her place to tell Rory what had really happened when the time was right. He could tell now wouldn't be the best time, and so could Lorelai.

"Your old mom slipped," she said.

"Broke her ankle," Luke stated. "I'm taking her to the hospital."

"I'm coming." Rory quickly and firmly stated.

Luke nodded he had expected as much. "Lorelai can you grab the keys out of my left pocket?" Luke asked softly.

She did so and handed them to Rory who proceeded to unlock Luke's truck. Rory climbed into the cramped back seat of the old pickup and Luke placed Lorelai in the passenger seat before getting in himself and driving off; leaving a whole mess of tipsy and confused townsfolk in their wake as the clock struck midnight.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I sincerely hope you enjoyed this latest installment and found it up to par with the rest of my work, seeing how I wrote it at 3 in the morning. **Well you know the drill; reviews make the world go round, so make my world go round and leave a review! Come on, share the love :D Copper boom! **

I hope to be back soon with a new chapter, I have no intentions of giving up this story I'm with it through the long hall, it just might take a little more time then I had expected.

Hoping to write more soon,

Your (extremely sorry) fellow author,

Lazy-Dayz


End file.
